Ishizue meets Psych
by snowgem33
Summary: When Tea goes missing Shawn Spencer,Burton Guster and Ishizue Ishtar run into each other at her house. Reluctantly,Ishizue agrees to work for them under the alias "Isis". Slowly the case progresses to become the worst case Shawn has ever had. Warning:Tangent/Rambling a bit
1. Meet the REAL psychic

Shawn Spencer entered the SBPD smirking. He had(with the help of Gus) hacked the SBPD's case files,new and old. One of them had caught his eyes.

* * *

MISSING PERSONS REPORT:

Name:Tea Gardner

Gender:Female

Age:17

Height:5'1 or 5'5

Last seen:Julliard School in New york,8:00 pm after dance class by dance instructor,Dartz Sparrington.

Description:Short brown hair,big blue eyes,wearing a black tank top and a red mini skirt and a pair of white sneakers with a duffel bag.

Lives/Country of birth:Japan,Domino City. 44351 Joystand lane.

Family:Mr and Mrs. Gardner

Friends:Yugi Mouto,Yami Atemu,Joseph(Joey)Wheeler,Tristan Taylor,Duke Devlin,Serenity Wheeler,Rebecca Hawkins,Mai Valentine,Ishizue Ishtar,Marik Ishtar,Mariku Ishtar,Ryou Bakura,Bakura,Odion,Seto Kaiba,Mokuba Kaiba,Professor Hawkins,Grandpa Simon Mouto,Mana Sparrington,and Dartz Sparrington.

Enemies:Rex Raptor,Weevil Underwood,Vivian Wong,Sigfried Van Schroeder,Bandit Keith,and Maximilian Pegasus.

Boyfriend/Girlfriend:Yugi Mouto.

* * *

Shawn's smirk grew when he saw his favorite people in Chief Vick's office,with the exception of Guster,who was standing next to Shawn. Henry Spencer,Carlton Lassiter,Juliette O'Hara,Buzz Mcnab,and Chief Vick.

"It's SHOW TIME!" he muttered running into Chief Vick's office,Gus following slowly behind.

"I'm a ballerina!"Shawn said catching the attention of every one in the room,while doing a Plie'.

"Spencer-" Lassiter started.

Shawn put his hand to his temple. "No!Wait! The spirits are telling me I'm a Geisha!" He said,using his other hand to fan himself with an imaginary paper fan.

"Spencer!Just what-" Lassiter started again.

"I'm a pretty little girl!" Shawn said doing another Plie' and throwing in a few of his own dance moves.

"I am 5'1 or 5'5. I have Short brown hair,big blue eyes. I am Japanese,though I don't look so. I take classes at Julliard. I was last seen by my dance instructor."Shawn said.

"I am over here!" Shawn said running across the room. He hit his head over and over again on a filing cabinet,as if trying to knock some sense into himself.

"I am in here!" Shawn said pulling on every door to the filing cabinet. He let go of every door except the middle one. He tug on it and it flew open,making him fall to the ground. He stood up. He grabbed file after file,opening each one but not reading them,just throwing them behind him.

"Spencer if your trying to make a mess of the department-" Lassiter began,but Shawn,rather without looking,threw a file in his face.

Shawn slowed down eventually. He grabbed another file. "I am..." he said.

He grabbed another file."I am..." he said,throwing both files behind him.

He grabbed on last file and opened it. "I am Tea Gardner." he finished.

Lassiter grabbed the file from Shawn and reviewed it.  
"He's...right." Lassiter said reluctantly.

"Of course I am! Well,rather the spirits are but,who's counting?!" Shawn said.

Lassiter handed Chief Vick the case file. The Chief also reviewed the file.

"I assume you want on this case?" she asked,knowing the answer she was going to get.

"Yes,but,if you don't want us on the case,Gus and I will walk away and pretend this never happened." Shawn said.

Chief Vick looked up in shock. So did Lassiter,O'Hara,Henry,and Mcnab.

Shawn usually beg to be put on a case,and Chief Vick always,sometimes reluctantly,put him and Gus on a case when Shawn had a psychic vision that helped the case.

"Well,um,since you reminded us of the case,your not begging,and your acting rather mature this time,I suppose so." Chief Vick said.

Shawn and Gus high-fived. Lassiter opened his mouth to protest but Chief Vick cut him of before he could even speak.

"But,just to make sure the case is solved properly,I'm also assigning O'Hara and Lassiter to the case." Chief Vick said.

She looked at her watch."Your flight to Japan leaves in an hour or so,so I suggest you four start packing." She said.

"Wait?! We're going to Japan?!" Gus asked.

"Yes. Her friends,enemies,family and boyfriend are there,not to mention her home! I feel we would have more luck investigating there first."Chief Vick explained,"Are you questioning my orders, ?"

"No ma'am!" Gus said.

"Are you scared of heights,Gus?" Shawn asked.

"Its the drop and sudden stop." Gus confessed.

"Airplane food?" Shawn asked.

"No." Gus answered.

"Airplane bathrooms?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn!" Gus said.

"I'm not going to repeat myself! The assigned four will go home,pack their things and get on that plane to Japan!" Chief Vick yelled,"Do I make myself clear?"

Shawn,Gus,Lassiter,and O'Hara nodded and left to get packing.

* * *

_Several hours later in Japan  
_

* * *

"Finally!We're here!" Shawn had been bored the whole flight. Gus had read a magazine all the way there. Jules had chatted with a woman who was her newest friend. Lassiter had stayed silent and still,haven been seated next to Shawn.

"Shut up Spencer!" Lassiter growled. To keep himself occupied,Shawn had muttered gibberish the whole flight,and that meant he had talked the whole flight.

The assigned four left the airport and checked into their hotel,ironically,it was owned by Seto Kaiba.

That's when they got split up. Shawn had sen a smoothie machine in the lobby and went to see if they had pineapple.  
Gus had followed telling Shawn they were supposed to head towards the missing person's friends school with Lassiter and Jules. When he was finally able to pry Shawn away from the machine with two smoothies in hand,Lassiter and Jules were no where to be found.

"Don't worry,Gus!"said Shawn,"Now we can sneak into Miss Gardner's house without interruption!"

"I know that,but I can't help but wonder why the SBPD even considered working on a new york or Japanese missing persons."

"Who knows and who cares?" Shawn asked.

Gus's car had been shipped to Japan and was waiting outside the hotel for drove to their missing persons house.

Tea Gardner's house was fairly,simply modern. Painted white,with one years worth off overgrowth from a unmowed lawn.

The grass was so big,that,they didn't see a gold colored bike when they pulled in.

To their luck,the door was unlocked. The house was as simple on the inside as it was on the outside.

The entire place smelled musty. The kitchen only had a table,a couple chairs,a oven,and a fridge.

The fridge was empty, except for some expired frozen dinners.

The living room was similar to the kitchen only having a couch,a table and a TV.

"Am I the only one noticing this girl isn't the material type?" Shawn asked.

Shawn noticed a twig with a couple hairs on it in a waste basket.

"Dude." Shawn said,motioning to the waste basket.

He picked up the twig. It had several long hairs on it. "About six or seven inches." Shawn thought.

"Doesn't our missing person have short brown hair?" Gus asked. Shawn raised an eyebrow.

Gus was right. Tea's hair was short and brown. These hairs were long and black.

"Dude,I think someone was here before us!" Shawn muttered. Gus rolled his eyes.

"What?"Shawn asked. He followed his friend to the bathroom,then he noticed something strange.

"Am I the only one that smells lavender?" Shawn asked.

The bathroom had been used recently.

Besides smelling of lavender,the bathroom was warm. The rest of the house was freezing,though it was summer and no air conditioning had been turned on. There was water on the walls in the shower and on the shower curtain. A musty,damp towel was on the floor. Some one had been there before them,and that someone had been female.

The pair left the bathroom and went into the bedroom were they would probably have better luck finding clues.

"I don't understand why anyone who is breaking into a house would take a sh-" Shawn began,but the instant he Gus stepped foot in the room they were both hit with something gold. And HARD.

* * *

"Blacheir." Shawn mumbled coming back to. Something Gold and glittery had hit him. And it was also hard!

He heard Gus moan beside him. He stood up,rubbing the back of his head. The walls were white.

There was a mirror on the wall. And a bed in the middle of the room.

"Why are we still in Tea's bedroom?!" Shawn thought.

Helped Gus up. "Hey!Aren't we still in Tea Gardner's house?!" Gus asked. Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Thank you mister obvious!" he muttered.

"Who are you? Why are you here?!" demanded a voice from behind them.

They whirled around to see a female standing in the door.

She was at least the same age as their missing person,if not older. She had tan skin and brown-black eyes. Her hair was midnight black and super long. She was only a few inches taller than Tea was supposed to be. She wore a simple long-sleeved dress and sandals. On her neck was a gold,glittery necklace in the shape of an eye.

"I am Ooh eeh ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang,and this is my partner Banana-rama-dama-ding-dong. We are interested in buying this house." Shawn lied.

To his surprise,the woman didn't give him a weird look.  
Instead she closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"You are Shawn Spencer,Fake psychic detective for the SBPD,and his partner who also works in pharmacies,Burton Guster." She said seriously.

Shawn's eyes widened in shock. They had left their wallets in Gus's car by accident,so how did she know who they were?! And how did she know Shawn wasn't psychic?!

"Who are you?" Shawn asked. The woman ignored the question.

"You are here to investigate the disappearance of Tea am I." she said.

Shawn's eyes widened even more.

"I am Ishizue Ishtar." The woman said.

"Ishizue Ishtar?!" Shawn asked," Aren't you Egyptian?"

"Yes."

"And the one who convinced Seto Kaiba to hold a tournament?" Shawn asked.

"Yes."

"And aren't you friends with our missing person?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?" Gus asked.

"I would ask the same of you but,we're both here for the same reason."

"To find Tea Gardner?" Gus asked.

"Yes." Ishizue answered.

"How do you know this? Have you been following us?" Shawn asked.

"I am psychic. A real one." Ishizue said.

Shawn and Gus laughed. "No offense ma'am,but-" Gus started.

"If you just proved me to be a fake psychic,then why should we believe you?" Shawn finished.

"I am real." Ishizue said,"My millennium necklace lets me see into the future and the past."

Shawn and Gus laughed more.

"You expect us to believe that?" Gus asked her.

"Talk about messed up in the head!" Shawn commented.

Shawn stopped laughing long enough to realize Ishizue still wasn't giving him strange looks. She still looked rather serious.

Gus also noticed this.

Ishizue bowed her head and closed her eyes again,but she placed her hands on the sides of her necklace.

Her necklace started to glow. It started out as a dim light and grew until Shawn and Gus couldn't see.

When the light faded,Shawn and Gus looked around the room. Or rather the outdoors.

"What in the-" Shawn began.

Ishizue pointed at the road. There he and Gus were with Henry Spencer. Or rather the younger version of themselves.

Younger Shawn and younger Gus were having a bike race. Shawn's bike was covered with do-hickey's and Shawn was wearing headphones. Gus's bike had no do-hickey's on it. Henry Spencer waved a flag and both Shawn and Gus sped forward on their bikes. Gus was the first one to pass Henry Spencer.

"Dang it!"Younger Shawn said,"I must have not been playing the right song!"

"Shawn,Gus won for a reason. And it isn't any songs fault." Henry Spencer told his son.

"Huh?" Younger Shawn asked.

"While your bike may look good with all those...do-hickey's on it,Gus paid attention to what really mattered." Henry Spencer said. Younger Gus smiled.

"And what's that?" Younger Shawn asked.

"Determination. And Speed." Henry Spencer said.

The space filled with a bright light and vanished. Two seconds later,it filled with Tea Gardner's bedroom.

"What was that?" Shawn gasped.

"I have no idea!" Gus sighed.

"Now do you believe me?" Ishizue asked.

"Was that a flash back?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Ishizue answered.

"Can I have another one?" Shawn asked.

"What?"

"Can I have anther flash back?" Shawn repeated.

"No I-"

"Please?!" Shawn begged.

"No-"

"Pretty please?!" Shawn asked.

"Not if you-"

"Please,please,please! Pretty please?!" Shawn begged more.

"FINE! HAVE YOUR SMELLY FLASHBACK!" Ishizue yelled.

Once more,she bowed her head,closed her eyes,and placed her hand on the sides of her necklace. And once more,the room filled with light...

* * *

_1980,Tuesday 8:00 pm._

Baby Shawn had began speaking sentences that day. Both Mr. and Mrs. Spencer were really proud of their son.

Shawn sat in his playpen playing with some toys he was given. Mr. Spencer read the newspaper and Mrs. Spencer watched the Television.

Then,it happened...

"I'm a blonde bimbo girl in the fantasy world. Pick me up,make tight,I'm your dolly!" baby Shawn said excitedly.

looked up from his newspaper with a look of shock on his face. Mrs. Spencer fainted.

* * *

"Okay,your just screwing with me now,aren't you?!" Shawn asked madly.

Both Ishizue and Gus were laughing.

"Yes,I am!" Ishizue giggled.

"Okay! Now lets all go to the hotel." Shawn said.

"Why?" Gus asked.

"Yeah. Why do all of us have to come?"Ishizue asked.

"Because your little 'Screw with Shawn flashback' gave me an idea!" Shawn said.


	2. The birth of Isis

_Ishizue's p.o.v  
_

* * *

At the hotel...

* * *

"So,tell me again,Shawn why we're doing this?!" Burton Guster muttered madly.

"Come on,Gus! Think!" Shawn said loudly,"What purpose would we have with another Psychic?"

"To annoy Lassiter?" 'Gus' said.

"Not really,but,I'm sure Lassy will be thrilled to have a new friend!"

"Shawn,doing this makes me feel like we're doing something illegal!"

"Well,technically it is,Burton." Ishizue said.

Shawn and Gus jumped. "Oh,sorry! You've been so silent we forgot you were there!" Shawn said.

A normal person would've rolled her/his eyes or would've fought the urge to roll their eyes. But,Ishizue wasn't a normal person. As she had told Shawn and Burton,she was a psychic. A REAL PSYCHIC. It had took some convincing,but,they finally believed her. The only thing she even found remotely strange is that it didn't take much to convince them of it,but,she had decided not to dwell on it. THESE TWO WERE WEIRD ENOUGH!

"Don't call me Burton-" Gus began.

"Yeah,it makes him think he's being compared to Tim Burton creator of Coraline,The Corpse Bride,The NightMare before Christmas-" Shawn interrupted.

"Shawn!" Gus said," As I was saying, Please Mrs. Ishtar,please don't call me else call me Gus."

"Except Lassy,who calls you Guster!" Shawn added.

"If I must,but,can you please stop referring to me as Mrs. Ishtar? I'm not married and I think the term makes me sound older than I am."

"O-okay..."Gus muttered.

Shawn raised an eyebrow. "By the way,Ishizue,how old are you? We're gonna need some true information on you if we're going to do this."

"So it'll be half-true?" Gus mumbled loud enough for Ishizue to hear.

"I'm twenty-one."

"And who owned that beautiful necklace before you?"

"Isis Ishtar,over five-thousand years ago."

Shawn whistled. "That thing went with out an owner for five thousand years?"

Gus typed some commands into the computer. The printer hummed and spit out some pieces of paper. Gus took some scissors and cut out the stuff on the paper. He inserted the smallest cut-out into a piece of plastic which snapped shut the instantly,but,Gus made sure that it stayed closed. The other pieces of paper he put in an envelope and left to go pt them in the mail. When he came back he handed Ishizue the piece of plastic piece. It was a fake driver's license. On it,it read:

Isis Euzihsi

Age:21.

Ishizue looked at it she put it on the desk and grabbed a nearby hammer. She hit the card over and over with the hammer. When she got done,she saw Gus and Shawn giving her a weird look. "Well it has to look worn!" She told them. Then they nodded and seemed to think they made sense.

"You guys do know Euzihsi is just Ishizue spelled backwards?"

"Um,yeah... You see we couldn't really come up with a good last name so we just flipped your first name around." Shawn admitted.

Ishizue nodded and looked at the photo on the card. It looked slightly like her,which it was because Gus had removed the photo from her album,but,she looked slightly different somehow. Ishizue couldn't figure out how she did,but,it was clear that Gus did a good job. That and Ishizue didn't like or understand computers at all.

"Okay,now lets go find Lassy and Jules!" Shawn said. Then,Ishizue noticed a flaw in Shawn's plan.

"Not that I don't find this entertaining but,when we find this Carlton and Juliette their going to be with my brother and his psychotic other self-"

"Psychotic other self?"

"Long story. Any who if we just leave and say I'm Isis,they'll recognize me instantly and call our bluff."

"Right,I forgot about that." Shawn said.

"Why doesn't she just raid Jules clothes?" Gus suggested.

"Good idea." Shawn said.

It took all three of them to hoist Juliette's suitcase onto one of the bed. "What has she got in here,bricks?" Shawn muttered sarcastically.

Ishizue barely touch the locks on the suitcase and it just bolted open. Clothes flew every where.

"What does she think this is,a vacation?!" Gus asked Shawn. Shawn just shrugged.

Ishizue removed a couple of items of clothing. Nothing good yet,and she doubted there would be. A sweater,A low cut dress,a suit,a mini skirt,a tank top,a tee-shirt,jeans,heels,sneaker,flats,cleats,pearls,earrings and a mood ring is all she removed before she found something good. It was a simple plain colored sleeveless dress and a white sweater.

She went into the bathroom and started her "magic". It took a pair of scissors,some nail polish,staples,and her own clothes. She didn't care if this Jules lady would be mad if she found out Shawn and Gus had let some other psychic lady cut her clothes up. The thing she cared about was why she was doing this. She didn't have a clue how or why she agreed to this. She had let Shawn tell his plan and she had followed them to the hotel. But,she had never intended to let Shawn carry out his plan. So why was she here,doing this? Once again,she decided not to dwell on it. Sometimes,her Millennium necklace influenced her to do things she didn't wanna do,so this would probably count as one of those times.

When she stepped out of the bathroom,she looked different. She had used the nail polish to color the dress and sweater gold,then she cut the dress into strips and stapled the dress. Each staple looked like a tiny jewel in the fabric. She wrapped the strips she had made around her own dress and cut up the nail-polish covered sweater into small strands that she wrapped in her hair. When she removed them,her hair had been curled and was at least three inches smaller.

"You look fantastic" Gus said.

"You look like you came straight from India,not Egypt." Shawn said," I know that doesn't sound like a compliment but it is!"

Ishizue smiled and looked down at herself. But the instant she did,she immediately frowned.

"Whats wrong,'Isis'?" Shawn asked.

"My necklace. Even if I don't look the same they'll still recognize the necklace and I'll still be found out."

Shawn frowned and the he moved towards Ishizue. He removed the necklace from around her neck and placed it on her head. " Perfect." he said.

"You want me to wear my necklace,the MILLENNIUM NECKLACE,as a HEADBAND of some sort?!" Ishizue asked in disbelief.

"Well,I don't know what'll happen if you take it off since you said it gave you the option to look in the past and future,so it simply has to stay on. But,as headband,its less obvious as a psychic item." Shawn said handing Ishizue a mirror.

When Ishizue looked she discovered that it did look rather good and it looked like some accessory rather than an ancient Egyptian artifact.

She looked up from the mirror. "You know,I don't approve a bit of this idea at all." she said.

Shawn and Gus looked a little surprised. "Then why are you doing this then?" Gus asked.

"The millennium items usually have a certain influence on their hosts,usually when the host is unaware of what to do." Ishizue confessed.

"Then don't fight the influence,join it." Shawn said.

Ishizue took the fake license out of he pocket and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you two always get involved in some illegal activities in every case you have?" Ishizue asked.

"Your the REAL PSYCHIC so you tell us!" Shawn said. Ishizue closed her eyes and bowed her head.

She saw images of the two men in front of her breaking into places,secretly being in a museum after hours,being in a cult momentarily,and other suggestive images.

She looked up."Yes."

Shawn smiled and Gus looked slightly surprised.

Shawn ran out to Gus's car and honked the horn. Ishizue and Gus came after a few moments of Shawn's impatient honking.

When they all were at Gus's car,he pointed out another flaw in the plan.  
"We don't know where Lassiter or Jules are,Shawn! How are we supposed to find them?!" Gus stated.

"They are at the Mouto's." Ishizue said.

At first the two men looked confused and then they smiled.

"After you,'Isis'." Shawn said,opening the passenger door for her.

"Isis" smiled and got in the car...


	3. Not so good start

_Shawn's pov  
_

* * *

_At the Mouto residence..._

* * *

_"Yo! Lassy! Jules! Are you in here?!" Shawn yelled walking into the Mouto's house with Gus and 'Isis'._

He heard a rather loud groan. Definitely Lassy.

Isis pointed to the left. "Their in the living room." She said calmly.

Shawn turned to face his companions. "It's SHOW TIME!" he said. Gus and and Isis nodded.

They all burst into the room in a dramatic way but not enough to seem like they were up to something. Lassy and Jules stood in the middle of the room. On two couches sat two groups of people. Shawn,though he had never seen any of them,recognized them all immediately.

On the first couch sat Yami Atemu,Yugi Mouto,Joey Wheeler,Tristan Taylor,Duke Devlin,and Mai Valentine.

Isis wasn't kidding when she said that Yugi Mouto and Yami Atemu looked almost completely identical.

They had the same star-fish shaped hair,in the same colors. Black spikes with Blonde streaks and red tipped hair. They wore the same clothes. A black shirt with a blue jacket and blue pants and white sneakers. They even wore identical dog collar. On their wrists were identical black diamond studded bracelets. But that's were the similarities ended.

Yugi had wide gumdrop shaped eyes. Yami had less wide ones that Shawn could remember the shape-name to.  
Another difference was their height. Yami was about a head taller than Yugi.  
And another difference was their skin color. Yugi had slightly pale white skin and Yami had a natural tan.

Shawn had asked if there was anyway the two were related,and Isis had said there was a chance they were related but she said she would explain it later.

Next he observed Joey Wheeler. The boy had blonde hair and brown eyes. His outfit was similar to Yugi's and Yami's.  
He was wearing the same blue jacket,pants,and white shoes. Under the jacket he wore a light blue tee shirt.

Tristan Taylor was rather plain, wearing all brown and having brown eyes and a brown Mohawk.

Duke Devlin was rather a mystery to Shawn. His hair,what ever it was was pulled into a pony tail and was wearing a red head band with black diamonds. He wore a black shirt with a red vest and black skin jeans. His shoes were also black.

Shawn had asked Isis if there was a chance the guy was gay and she confessed she didn't know.

Mai Valentine looked rather hot. But Isis had warned him if he assumed Mai was just another dumb blonde with big boobs he would regret it and Mai would make sure of it. She was tough,scheming,but friendly chick who had alot in common with Joey. She was also obsessed with being the best and a winner.

On the other couch sat Serenity Wheeler,Marik Ishtar, Mariku Ishtar,Ryou Bakura,Bakura,and Grandpa Mouto.

Serenity looked totally opposite of her brother. She wore a pink tee-shirt and pink shorts that were short enough to expose a lot of leg. Her brown hair was lighter than their missing persons and much longer. Her eyes were green. Isis had explained that she had had two surgeries on her eyes. The first one was to keep her from going blind but that just turned her blind,the second one was successful.

Marik and Mariku were alike but not as much as Yami and Yugi were. They both had tan skin and lilac eyes.

Mariku's eyes were like lifeless lilac orbs. He wore a black shirt and brown pants with brown shoes. His the bangs of his hair,or what would've been bangs,shot up in the air. Everything about the dude screamed EVIL PSYCHOTIC JACKASS.

Marik,on the other hand,screamed DAMN RIGHT INNOCENT! His blonde hair modeled what Mariku's blonde hair would look like if his bangs didn't defy gravity. His lilac eyes did not look like lifeless orbs thank god! He wore a light purple hoodie shirt that didn't exactly cover his navel. His pants were brown,which prompted Shawn to think these people liked brown alot, and his shoes were black. Attached to his waist was a golden rod with an eye on it. Shawn remembered seeing a golden pyramid with an eye on it on Yugi Mouto.

According to Isis Marik and Mariku were the gay couple of the outfit,and Shawn could see this was true as Mariku pulled Marik closer to him. Shawn wondered how they could be gay if they had the same last name,and Isis said she would explain later.

Ryou Bakura sat in between Marik and Bakura. His chocolate brown eyes sparkled with absolute friendly-ness and his hair was long and white,but,unbelievably neat and clean which almost matched in with his pale skin. He wore a blue and white stripped tee-shirt and dark blue jeans. A odd looking gold ring around his neck with an eye in the center made Shawn raise an eyebrow.

Bakura looked like a genuine copy of Ryou,despite a few differences. Bakura's eyes were blood red,he was at least two inches taller than Ryou,and wore a long black trench coat over the clothes that matched Ryou's completely. His hair was matted,knotted,long,messy and almost every other word Shawn could think of for some one who wasn't obsessed with their hair.

Grandpa Mouto looked like a grey haired Yugi wearing a old tee-shirt and suspenders and a bandana. He also had a beard and Lavender eyes. He was smaller than Yugi which Shawn found hard to believe that could be possible.

The only persons missing were Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba.

"Spencer,its about time you showed up!" Lassiter said.

"Sorry Lassy! We psychics were busy helping the spirits-" Shawn began.

"WE,psychics?" O'Hara cut in.

"Yes,WE." Shawn said,motioning to Isis."Please welcome the lovely Isis Eusishi!"

Isis nodded and smiled. "Spencer! Your not supposed to bring in outside sources to a private police investigation-"

"Lassy,wow! Isis is not an outside source! Gus and I have known her for five-" Shawn said,before Isis nudged him in the side. "Hours"Shawn added silently.

"What was that?!" Lassiter said.

"Years!" Shawn blurted out.

"You two are psychics?" Marik asked.

"Yes,exactly,right on,yep,good guess,uh-huh,lucky guess-" Shawn started.

"SHAWN!" Gus and Isis said.

"I'm just playing! Yes,I am a psychic and so is Isis,but,Gus is not." Shawn said.

Marik laughed."Yeah right! You can not be psychic! My sister is psychic and she acts nothing like you!"

"Well,not everyone has to be just like your sister." Shawn said.

"Prove it."

"Prove what?"

"That your psychic."

"Excuse me?!"

"Right there! See,you can't prove it-"

"Mariku,could you please shut your boyfriend up?!"

Marik looked stunned and clung to Mariku."And,would some one please tell me why you are wearing objects over five thousand years old as if they were some accessories?!" Isis said,though she was wearing one as an accessory.

"How did you-" Serenity said.

"We're psychic,we know almost anything the spirits give us!" Shawn said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. Apparently,he didn't seem to believe the spirits would ever contact Shawn to give him information...not that they actually did...

"Now whats up?" Shawn said,"What is the evidence you guys have so far,Jules?"

"Your psychic,so you tell us." Bakura growled.

"They have concluded that there is no way any of you could be considered suspects because of the obvious distance between you guys and Ms. Gardner since she went to America to take dance lessons. You all have alibi's,you all have no motive and you guys have no way of hiding ." Isis said.

Everyone looked at her."Its what they concluded." Isis said.

"Isis!Come on man! You got to make it more believable!" Shawn whispered.

"More believable?!" Isis mouthed.

Shawn jerked forward and pulled on the pyramid around Yugi's neck. "I'm stuck!" He yelled. Isis and Gus pulled on Shawn and Shawn stayed glued to the pyramid.

"Choking,choking..." Yugi mumbled.

Shawn let go and sent himself and his two companions to the floor. Then he zoomed up to Ryou and started pulling on the golden ring around his neck.

"What am I getting here?!Shawn yelled. Once again,Isis and Gus tugged on Shawn and he let go. Then he went after the golden rod,which he pulled clean out of the loop that attached it to Marik's pants. He hit himself in the head with it. Isis pulled on it and Shawn pulled back. Gus joined in and they all let go sending the rod flying across the room pointing at the door way. "This way!" Shawn yelled. Isis and Gus shrugged and chased after Shawn.

Shawn ran up to Yugi's room and pulled a drawer open. Lassiter and the others filed up the stairs to see what nonsense Shawn was pulling this time. Shawn pulled out multiple pieces of paper and threw them all behind him.

"Letters from Tea Gardner." Shawn gasped,collapsing on the pile of letters. He held his arms up and Isis and Gus helped him up.

"What was that?!" Isis muttered into Shawn's ears.

"Making things believable,my dear." he muttered back.

"What in the world did he just do?!" Mai asked.

"That,my friend,is what happens when Spencer here has a psychic vision." Lassiter said.

"That was a vision?!" Mai asked.

"Apparently. We've never had enough evidence to prove other wise." Lassiter said.

"That doesn't prove he's psychic-" Marik said.

"Yes,I'm afraid it does Marik. I kept Tea's letters in that drawer and told no one where I put the letters." Yugi said.

Marik groaned. "But he's obviously not and I'm certainly sure Isis over there isn't-"

"I told you he'd be a tough one to convince." Isis cut in.

"You weren't kidding!" Shawn muttered.

"Sorry? Told him?!" Marik asked.

"Yes,I have visions just like him and I told him there was going to be a giant skeptic at the Mouto's house because his sister was psychic." Isis lied.

Truth was,she had told Shawn and Gus that Marik wouldn't believe them no matter what they did,because she had convinced him that people who make a big fuss over their 'psychic visions' aren't truly psychic...not that Shawn was truly psychic...

Shawn handed the letters to Lassiter and Jules."Maybe she left a secret message in these letters." Shawn said.

Shawn,Gus,and Isis trudged down the stairs and out to Gus's car. Lassiter followed. "Spencer,where do you think your going?!" Lassiter demanded.

"To question the Kaiba brothers." Shawn said,hopping in to the blue car with his friends.

"For once I'm gonna have to demand you stay around for a while." Lassiter said.

"No can do Lassy!The spirits are saying-"

"If you say spirits one more time I will shoot you Spencer!"

"Bye Lassifrass!" Shawn said. Gus turned the car on and drove away from Lassiter...

* * *

...

* * *

"Shawn! What you pulled back there was a complete-" Isis began.

"Disaster?" Shawn cut in,"Yeah,maybe. But,I found evidence Yugi with held from Jules and Lassy."

"How did you even know-"

"What boyfriend would've gotten rid of his girlfriends letters,especially one as nice as Yugi Mouto? He would have to have a special drawer or some place else he kept her letters. As for knowing the exact drawer,I just got lucky that the first drawer I opened had the letters in them."

"You could've just asked me." Isis mumbled.

"Shawn! When are you gonna get over the problem you have with other psychics?!" Gus asked.

"Problem with other psychics?" Isis asked.

"They always try to up show me-"

"Tell the truth Shawn!"

"Fine! One case,two blokes from the FBI came,a man and a woman. The woman turned out to be a fake psychic like me. I liked her a lot and taught her how to make her visions seem a little more realistic,but then she left me chained to a bed and when I finally figured out who the murderer was,it turned out to be her. We caught her at the airport with Lassy and Jules about to leave for L.A. and we dragged out her suitcase full of money. She was chased down by her partner and sent to jail." Shawn said.

"You know I'd never do any thing like that!" Isis said.

"No,I don't! I've only known you for five and a half hours! How do I know you aren't the one hiding Tea Gardner?!" Shawn asked.

Isis stayed silent.

"Look,we're here." Gus said.

* * *

"We need to speak to Mr. Kaiba please." Shawn said to the Secretary outside Seto Kaiba's office.

"What do you need to see me about?!" demanded Kaiba. He was standing in the door way to his office with Mokuba Kaiba.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba! I'm Shawn Spencer,and these people are my partners Isis Eusihsi and Burton 'gassy' Guster."

"Your detectives investigating Tea Gardner's disappearance?"

"Psychic detectives actually,except Gus."

"Kaiba is extremely skeptic. No amount of psychic visions will convince him we're psychic,Shawn." Isis whispered.

"I doubt your actually psychic,"Kaiba said,"But,I'll talk to you any how."

"That's weird." Isis muttered.

"What's weird?" Shawn asked.

"Never mind." Isis said.

Kaiba motioned them into his office.

"What? He's not gonna offer us any drinks? How rude!" Shawn thought.

"So,what did I do wrong?" Kaiba asked.

"We just want to question you!" Shawn said. If this guy turned out to be as much of a jackass as he had heard he was,Shawn was gonna scream.

Kaiba had brown hair and cold blue eyes. He wore a black sweater and black pants with a white trench coat. He was the tallest of all the people Shawn had seen since he got to Japan.

"Like what?" Kaiba asked.

"How well did you know Miss Gardner?"

Kaiba snorted. "Not that well,but,some how,she got the idea we were friends."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"At the Bon voyage party they threw that Mokuba forced him to go to." Isis said.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Kaiba,is it possible Pegasus or Sigfried van Schroeder kidnapped her?"

"Perhaps. Pegasus did kidnap Mokuba once and Sigfried tried to ruin the grand opening of my theme park and take the king of games title from Yugi Mouto and give it to his brother Leon,who honestly didn't want the title."

"What about Rex Raptor and/or Weevil Underwood?"

"Haven't seen those runts in years."

"Ever heard of Vivian Wong?"

"Yes. She was one of the competitors in the grand championship."

"When was the last time you heard from Miss Gardner?"

"About a week before she disappeared. She said she might becoming back to Japan soon."

"Thank you. We'll be leaving now."

Shawn grabbed Gus and Isis by the arms and dragged them out to the parking lot...


	4. More nonsense

_Gus's p.o.v.  
_

Burton Guster allowed his best friend to drag him outside to the parking lot hoping for a good explanation.  
Isis stared blankly at them both as if she had zoned out. Gus thought that she still looked rather pretty being zoned had been a long time since he had seen a woman as talented as Isis,especially one so pretty.

"Shawn! Why did you do that?!" Gus asked.

"Because,we got all the info we need,Gussy."

"What?"

"Kaiba thinks Schroeder and Pegasus are guilty."

"So?"

"He said Pegasus once kidnapped his little brother,Mokuba."

"So he has a personal grudge against the guy. That only makes it more obvious that he would blame the guy."

"And he said Schroeder tried to ruin the opening of his new theme park and give the 'king of games' title to his brother,who didn't want it."

"So,he has a personal grudge against Schroeder as well. What are you trying to get at?"

"But that doesn't make me think their guilty."

"How so,Shawn?"

"Just as you said. Kaiba has a personal grudge against them both. And they always seem to be hitting close to home with their attacks on him."

"As in?"

"Pegasus kidnapped his little brother. And Schroeder tried to ruin his theme park opening."

"First of all,how is a theme park opening close to home. Secondly,I would think trying to illegally give the 'king of games' title to his brother,Leon, when the title belonged to a friend of his-"

"Frenemy." Shawn interrupted.

"What?"

"Frenemy. He obviously doesn't like Tea,so why should he like anyone of her friends?"

"I don't get where your going with this Shawn."

"They always hit closer to his company every time. He cares alot for Mokuba and would drop anything to help or save his little brother,even his company. Schroeder,he met as a kid,and Schroeder tried to use the theme park and the 'king of games' title as target practice for when he would try to take over Kaiba corp."

"Still not understanding what you are saying,Shawn."

"Why would they stop going after his company? Why would they take a girl who had no possible connection to the company and who Kaiba couldn't care less about?"

"That only makes sense in your bizarre mind,Shawn."

"Then,tell me a reason why they would."

"Well...um,hm-"

"You can't think of any,can you?"

"Not at this moment,but that doesn't prove anything-"

"Your both right." Isis chimed in.

"What?" Gus asked.

"It isn't like Pegasus or Schroeder to simply kidnap some one who Kaiba slightly despised to get to his company-"

"Yes!" Shawn muttered.

"-But they have pulled weirder moves than that in the past." Isis continued.

"So,lets see who's right."

"What?"

"Lets go to Industrial Industries and Schroeder Corp. We can figure out if I am right or if you are right and hypothesize about who kidnapped her,or if they both did."

"Fine." Gus said.

They all piled in to Gus's car,while Shawn persuaded Isis to explain what she had promised she would...

* * *

/

* * *

"And that's it." Isis finished.

"WOW." Shawn said.

"Uh-huh." Gus nodded.

"I am surprised you two even believe me." Isis muttered.

"Why wouldn't we believe that;Yugi Mouto got a golden puzzle and put it together. When it was done the spirit of the nameless Pharaoh emerged and remember nothing of how he got Mouto,who had a crush on Tea at the time, agreed to help him. At first,the Pharaoh(A.K.A Yami Atemu.) only wanted to be brought out to help Yugi duel,an ancient Egyptian game, but after Yugi set him on a date with Tea,on which Yugi regretted because it seemed the two had fallen for each other,Yami agreed to come out more often. They made it through the tournament you convinced Kaiba to throw which ended with them dealing with your brother who was being possessed by his dark side Mariku,Living through the terrors of the strange immortal Noah Kaiba,Crawling across the horror of the Oricalcos,Being stuck in another dimension based on the capsule monster board game,saving the past from Akefia's (A.K.A Bakura) reign of hell on ancient Egypt, and a duel to decide if the nameless Pharaoh could go to the spirit world and to give him his name(Atem) and Yami strangely coming back a few years later when Tea had revealed she had a crush on Yugi and they were dating and Yami was happy for them." Shawn said.

"Because it's a little far fetched." Gus said.

Isis's story couldn't help but remind him of the rather far fetched situation they were in now. There was a real psychic sitting in the back of his car with a fake name and I.D. because Shawn had had an idea,which he hadn't bothered to explain to Gus. Gus still had no idea what Shawn had planned for Isis,but,knowing Shawn,it was probably crazy...

* * *

_At Schroeder corp.  
_

* * *

Gus,Shawn and Isis walked into Schroeder corp.

Two kids were playing nearby. One had long pink hair pulled into a ponytail and rather formal clothes for a kid. A light blue dress shirt,an argyle sweater,and shorts.

The other kids hair was blue-green and wore a white shirt and white pants. Noah Kaiba and Leon Schroeder.

"Does anyone know where we could find Schroeder?" Shawn called out. Gus groaned. This couldn't be good.

The pink haired boy stopped and turned around. "Are you talking about me or my brother?" Leon asked.

"Either one will do." Shawn said. The pink haired kid held out his hand,which Shawn shook. "Leon Schroeder."

"Shawn Spencer."

Gus and Isis shook hands with the pink haired boy too. "I'm Noah Kaiba,the estranged brother of Mokuba and Seto." said the blue-green haired boy. The instant Shawn took the boys hand to shake it,he dropped it and shivered. Noah looked rather confused.

"Noah Kaiba...weren't you dead...temporarily...I mean?" Shawn asked.

"Yes...temporarily..."Noah said obviously trying to figure out how Shawn knew that.

"Temporarily meaning at least ten years." Gus thought.

According to Isis Mr. Kaiba adopted Seto and Mokuba when he thought Noah had died. But Noah's brain was salvaged and put into a holographic world on which Noah resented and plotted to destroy Kaiba corp an Seto Kaiba. Mokuba made Noah see the light and convinced Seto to forgive Noah and get Noah a new body,one that looked like him and would act like a normal body.

"We are psychic detectives working on the disappearance of Tea Gardner." Shawn confessed.

"And I suppose you wish to question Noah,Sigfried and I?" Leon asked.

"Yes."

"Ask away."

"How well did you know Tea?"

"She was more of an acquaintance than a friend." Noah said.

"Same here." Leon said.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"At the going away party that was thrown on the day she left for the United States." both boys said.

"When was the last time you heard from her?"

"At the party."

"What do you think of Tea Gardner?"

"Pretty and sweet." said Leon.

"Pretty but annoying." Noah said.

"Thank you for your time,but,we have to leave now." Shawn said dragging Gus ad Isis towards the door.

"But aren't you going to question Sigfried?!" Leon yelled but Shawn pretended not to hear him...


	5. Maybe we got some where,Maybe we didn't

Isis's pov.

* * *

"What info that we'Oh-So-Needed' did you find out this time,Shawn?" Gus asked Shawn in an irratated fashion.

Shawn opened his mouth to speak of his findings when he was cut off by a deep voice that was also angry.

_"Spencer!How lovely it is to see you-WHAT ARE YOU FREAKS DOING HERE?!" Carlton Lassiter yelled._

"Lassy! How wonderful to see you! When did you arive?" Shawn said,momentarily forgetting he was going to reveal some evidence to Isis and Gus,unless Isis already knew and was gonna let Shawn take the credit for it. Man,if she did that he would be so mad! Other psuedo psychics(Okay,he knew she wasn't fake) took advantadge of Shawn and thought of him as stupid. But Isis was different,wasn't she? He had dealt with woman psychics before and-

"Spencer! I asked you a question!" growled and extremely ticked off Lassiter. 'Right! Angry Lassiter! No time to go on a tangent!' Shawn thought.

Out loud he said,"And what was that question,Lassifrass?" "I asked you freaks just what you were doing out here!" Lassiter yelled. "Naive Little Lassiter. We're here because we just got done questioning Schroeder." Shawn explained.

"I don't remember being questioned by a bunch of oddly dressed 'freaks'." German accented man said. Lassiter turned around providing a good view of a teenager who was no doubt the owner of the German accent.

The first thing Shawn noticed about this guy was that he seemed to like pink alot. No,Scratch That- he _LOVED _pink. His suit was elegant and pink,his frilly shirt had the slightest(but just barely visable) hint of pink,even his SHOES were PINK. His eyes sparkled with turquoise as he tossed long locks(and I mean LONG) of hair behind his back. And then Shawn noticed...His hair was pink too!

"Does everyone here in Japan have weird or impossible hair?" Shawn muttered under his breath. "We just got done questioning your brother,Leon." Gus explained to the German teen. "And Noah Kaiba." Isis added.

"Oh,so,you found that little runt,then eh?" a smug voice said. For the first time,Shawn registered the other people in the parking lot besides Gus,Isis,Lassiter,Jules,Sigfried,and himself. The owner of this voice was Seto Kiaba.

Also,he was accompanied by his little brother Mokuba,Yugi,Yami,Joey,Mai,Marik,Mariku,Simon,Ryou,Bakura,Tristan,Sereity,Duke and Leon and Noah ran outside to see what all the comotion was about.

"Oh,_Herr Kaiba!_ I almost didn't see you there. What a pleasue it is to see you,again." Sigfried van Scrhoeder said.

"Oh,why don't you shut up,you pink haired freak!" Kaiba growled. Schroeder waved a finger at the brunette. "Now,now Herr Kaiba,this is not Kaibaland or Kaiba corp. where you can dis me all you want." the German teen said in a delighted tone.

"Herr?" Shawn whispered to his two companions. "I think its a term of respect in German,but,I'm not sure." Gus whispered back. Shawn cast a glance at Isis who simply nodded.

"Herr Mouto,Herr Atemu,Herr Wheeler,Herr Valentine,Herr Devlin,Herr Serenity Wheeler,Herr Simon Mouto,Herr Taylor,Herr Bakura,Herr Ryou Bakura,Herr Ishtar,Herr Mariku Ishtar,Herr Mokuba Kaiba how lovely to see you all as well!" the German said bitterly,as if they were abstratct art people instead of normal(except for their hair) people.

The pink haired teen turned to the detectives and the psychic detectives. "Who might you be?" Sigfried asked.

"I'm Detective Lassiter and this is Detective O'hara," Lassiter said while both he and Jules flashed Sigfried their badges. "Santa Barbra?" Sigfried inquired,"Your aren't in your juristiction area. Santa Barbra is a long ways away from Domino City,Japan, Herr Lassiter."

Shawn couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter. Sigfried gave him an odd look. "What? You can't expect to say 'Herr Lassiter' and not have me laughing out of my mind." Shawn informed the CEO. Sigfried nodded slightly and turned towards the psuedo-psychic and his two friends. "And who,are you?" Sigfrid asked, not in disgust, but of complete curiosity.

"I am psychic detective,Shawn Spencer and these are my Partners 'In Crime', Isis "so cold" Euzishi and Bur'rrrr this "Isis" weighs a' Ton Guster." Shawn joked. Sigfried raised an eyebrow(also TA-DA! PINK) which were only slightly visable through his long bangs.

"Nice to meet you Herr Spencer. You as well. Herr Isis and Herr Guster." Schroeder said. 'Well,at least he's friendly' Shawn thought. "I'd perfer if you called me-" Gus began but Isis silenced him by stomping down on his foot and whispered harshly in the older adults ear "He doesn't like to be ordered around,and I think we might actually get somewhere with him." 'So much for nice' Shawn thought.

"We're investagating the disappearance of Tea Gardner." Lassiter said.

"Ah,yes! I noticed she was missing from the group,but,I decided not to pry. Mainly because I knew Herr Kaiba wouldn't tell me!" Sigfried mock-pouted.

Seto Kaiba growled again,"Say one more word against me and I'll cut of that pretty,soft,long,PINK,Gorgeous,shiney-"(At this point Kaiba realized he was complimenting Sigrfried,DESPRATELY)" weird hair of yours,Schroeder!"

Sigfried flipped his hair over his shoulder and batted his eyelashes(Thank God! No Pink On Them!) girlishly. "I do take rather good care of my hair and prefer it at this length,but,if you want to _you want to _you can cut it,Herr Kaiba." Sigfried said,again batting his eyelashes at the brunette CEO.

"Wait a minute is he-" Shawn whispered but trailed off before Gus and Isis could understand what he was pointing out.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you!" Kaiba threatened. "Hey,hey!" Jules spoke up standing in between the two teenage CEO'S,"Just because we don't have any juristiction in Japan doesn't mean that the Domino City pd will ignore our description of what happened when you two murdered each other!"

"Seriously,am I truly the only one noticing this?" Shawn whispered. "That Schroeder is very cocky?" Gus asked in a whisper. "No,but,I would like to say I like this guys style. In fact,he's my new hero!" Shawn whispered back to his friend who simply rolled his eyes.

"Back to the invstagation,"Lassiter said,"When was the first time you met Ms. Gardner?"

"When I was invited to Herr Kaiba's championship-"

"Because you used a fake name." Kaiba cut in.

"Regardless,the first time I saw her was at that championship,but,I never saw much of her after that."

"And when was the last time you saw Ms. Gardner?" Lassiter inquired.

"Last time I saw Tea Gardner was at the party her friends threw when she got accepted to Julliard."

"You went to this party, ?"

"Yes,I found myself extremely bored with nothing to do,and I couldn't pass up the chance to annoy a certain Kaiba." Sigfried answere staring at Kaiba instead of at Lassiter and Juliette,once again batting his long black lashes.

"Your annoying all right." Kaiba mumbled.

"I'm noticing the police's examination's are alot more thorough and detailed than yours,Shawn." Isis whispered in Shawn's ear.

"Sigfried Van Schroeder,sir,"Shawn inquired,"Did you paticularily like Tea Gardner?" Schroeder turned to Shawn.

"No,not really." Sigfrid answered truthfully.

"And why is that,sir?" Shawn prodded carefully.

"I don't know. Something about her kinda ticked me off."Sigfried said.

"If you were looking for ways to take over control of Seto Kaiba's company,would you kidnap her?"

"What?" Sigfried inquired looking a little starlted. "Don't worry,a simple yes or no would do." Shawn re-assured the CEO.

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because if I did,which I DON'T-" A snort came from Kaiba along with the words 'Yeah,right' "It would NOT effect the company at all. Herr Kaiba doesn't appear to like Herr Gardner at all and wouldn't drop everything(or anything,for that matter) to help find her." Sigfried explained.

"See?" Shawn asked Isis and Gus.

"Besides if I wanted to take over a his company,I could simply hack into the database and,how shall I say,'Mess around' with the Company." Sigfried said.

Jules raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Schroeder,you do know that's illegal? "

"Yes. I could always buy out all the Kaiba corp. stock but,"Sigfrieds eyes shifted to Kaiba,"WHERE OH WHERE WOULD THE FUN BE IN THAT?"

"Do you have any reason to believe some one would want to kidnap Ms. Gardner?"

"Like I said,I didn't know her that well so,I couldn't really say."

"Could you think of a reason anyone might want to frame you or Maximilliam Pegasus?"

"Um,No,but may I ask why?"

"Just getting the facts, ." Lassiter assured the German teenaged pink haired CEO. Just quiet enough for only O'hara to hear Lassiter added,"Add him to our list of suspects." Unfortunately he happened to have just said it loud enough for Isis and Shawn to hear. Both psychics reacted at the exact same time.

"_THAT'S A LIE!" Both Shawn and Isis cried.  
_  
Shawn's eyes were closed and his hand was at his temple,but Shawn peeked his eyes open slightly to see what Isis was doing. She had her eyues closed and had pressed her had up to her temple,but not in the show off way Shawn always had. Then,looking closer,Shawn realized she had both hands on either of her temples and carried a mystified look even with her eyes closed.

'That's more like it!'Shawn thought snapping his barely open eyes shut again.

"What?" Sigfried asked the two psychics.

"As of only a few moments ago-" Shawn began.

"Lassiter told O'hara to add you to their list of suspects." Isis finished.

"And she did!" Shawn added. He and Isis opened their eyes in unison and dropped their hands down to their sides and held a confused look.

"What?" Sigfried asked more in disbelief this time then just asking a simple question. His eyes floated to Lassiter and Jules while he gave them both a look of venom.

"How could you do that,Lassy?" Shawn asked,thinking it might be better if at least one Japanese they met was on their side.

"Yes,how could you?!" Isis scolded. Lassiter gave the psychics a funny look,"What did I do?"

"You didn't tell him that he was under suspision!" Shawn said throwing his hands in the air hopelessly.

"And if he knew he was under suspision,like he does now,he might disgard any evidence." Lassiter told Shawn.

"Yes but at least we warn our suspects!" Shawn countered. "Actually,Shawn,"Gus spoke up,"They find out that their suspects."

"That doesn't matter! My point is,Lassiter's style of police work is cruel and sadistic!" Shawn continued his charade of actually caring that the two detectives had lied to an innocent man.

Juliette and Lassiter opened their mouths to say something but never got to.

"Come on,Gus,Isis. Time to do more investagating!" Shawn said. Before anything more could be said,the trio ran to Gus's car and jumped in. As quick as possible Gus pulled out of the Schroeder corp. parking lot...

* * *

"Man! That was awesome!" Shawn said as Gus pulled out of the Schroeder Corp. parking lot.

"So where to?" Gus asked.

"Industrial Indistries." Isis said,"That's where we should find our next 'cocky' intarigati."

"To Pegasus we go then." Gus said. After a few moments of silence,Shawn burst out laughing.

"What's so funny Shawn?" Isis inquired of the pseudo psychic.

"I COULD NOT BE THE ONLY ONE THAT NOTICED!" Shawn laughed.

"Noticed what,Shawn?" Gus asked.

"Sigfried Van Schroeder,was-" Shawn laughed.

"Was what?" Gus asked.

"He was-" Shawn laughed harder.

"He what,Shawn?" Isis inquired.

"He flirted BIG TIME!" Shawn finally managed to say.

"WHAT?!" The other passengers in the car almost yelled.

"Yes. And he flirted with the totally oblivious head and CEO of Kaiba corp.!" Shawn added.

"Seto Kaiba?!" "Yup!" "Your right,you are the only one who noticed this FLIRTING,Shawn."

"And I think Kaiba liked his attentions."

"Is that so?"

"Mhm. Remember how he got carried away when he was threatening to give Schroeder a hair cut?"

"Yes,Shawn."

"Well SOFT,GORGEOUS,PRETTY,and SHINEY are the words you would use to descirbe something you like ,right?"

"Right..."

"So..."

"So,your saying Kaiba likes Schroeder's hair?" Isis inquired.

"Maybe. They might be having an affair."

"That could be likely. You'd be surprised how many affairs like that actually happen in real life," Isis said," ALOT."

"But,wouldn't that open the possiblity that Kaiba and Pegasus are having an affair?" Gus prompted.

"Or a threesome between the three CEO'S." Shawn suggested.

"Hm,could be. If there are lovers involved in this,no matter who they are,it could be just as easy for them to destroy valuable evidence." Isis agreed.

"But,I'm not sure Schroeder's guilty." Shawn said.

"I'm not sure,either." Isis agreed.

"Neither am I." Gus reluctantly agreed..

"It's to obvious of a set up. Tea Gardner doesn't have any connections to a major company besides knowing three CEO'S."

"Could there be another person being framed,then?" Gus suggested.

"Maybe,but who?" Shawn inquired. Suddenyl,his phone vibrated. "What?" he said,taking the device out of his pocket. An unknown number was on the screen and he had one new message.

"What's that,Shawn?" Isis asked. "I'm not sure." Shawn said opening the text.

* * *

_**Thanks for standing up for me,Herr Spencer,Herr Euzishi,and Herr Guster. If there's anything I can do to help with your case,let me know.**_

Sigfried Van Schroeder,Ceo of Schroeder Corp.  


* * *

Shawn read the text twice. Once aloud,once to himself. "What does that mean?" Shawn asked.

"It means,we've earned the trust of a certain German Pink-Haired Teen-Aged CEO." Isis said.

"Is that a good thing,or,a bad thing?" Gus asked.

"We''ll soon find out,now won't we?" Shawn said.


	6. A spirit tells what to do

_Shawn's P.O.V  
_

* * *

__As Gus pulled his blue car into Industrial Industries parking lot ,Shawn realized they were the only people there. "How strange..." Isis mumbled.

As a group,they walked to the front doors were Shawn had a tug-of-war match with the door. After a few minutes of unsuccessfully trying to pry the door open Shawn said,"I think it's locked!" "No duh." Gus muttered sarcastically. Shawn peered though the windows. The lobby was completely empty as were the stairs and the halls and the balcony.

"Is there any way the Oricalcos could have returned?" Shawn inquired.

"Well,their leader is." Isis said. "And who is he/she?" Gus asked. "Dartz Sparrington." Isis said nonchalantly. Shawn,who had been looking for evidence on the ground,shot up so fast he bumped his head into the window pane.

"Her dance instructor?!" Shawn inquired in disbelief. "Yes. The Oricalcos used Dartz for its own evil purpose and eventually Yami and Yugi and Joey and Kaiba defeated him and he went to the spirit world." Isis explained.

"And,just like the nameless Pharaoh,no one knows how he came back?" Shawn guessed. "They have told any reason to have come back." Isis shrugged. As they walked back to Gus's car Shawn kept pondering this.

"Isn't it odd four spirits,Yami,Bakura,Mariku,and Dartz came back and avoided giving a reason for doing so?" Shawn wondered aloud.

"Five,actually" Isis told Shawn,"Mana Sparrington, The supposive daughter of Dartz,but their not even the slightest bit related."

"Then why did they decide to act like father and daughter?"

"I don't know. All I know is that Dartz actual daughter,Chris,refused to leave the spirit world." "Wait,"Gus cut in,"Aren't we not supposed to know if there's life after death?"

"I guess." Isis said.

"Then will talking about people who have and haven't returned from the after life cause something bad to happen?" Gus asked freaked out.

"It hasn't happened yet,so I doubt it ever will."

"But what if it will?!" Gus yelled.

"What if what will happen,boy?"Asked some one. Gus and Shawn jumped but Isis refrained from showing emotion,as always. Behind them stood a man in an expensive tan-white suit with a grey beard and mustache, For being old this guy still had a full head of hair.

"Who are you?" Gus whimpered. "If I am correct you are Gourbozo Kaiba." Isis said. "And right you are girl. I know who all of you are as well." Gourbozo said gruffly,"Shawn Spencer,Burton Guster,and Ishizue Ishtar A.K.A Isis Euzishi ."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Gus shrieked continuing to freak out. "I-,"Gourbozo said,"Don't know really..."

"Is it because Isis informed us that there was indeed an afterlife?" Shawn inquired of the confused spirit. "No,but,Isis-I mean Ishizue,Isis wanted me to tell you that she is actually quite proud of were your heading,despite helping these two clowns."

"Isis? Another Isis?" Gus asked. "Yes. Did you forget I'm posing as a pseudo psychic for some odd reason though I am a true psychic?" "Maybe..." "Guys! Lets focus on getting Ol' Kaiba his memory back." Shawn cut in.

"But I don't-" Gus whispered. "Spirits freak you out?" Shawn asked knowingly. Gus nodded. "Then get in your car,Isis and I will take care of him." Gus continued to nod and got in his car and locked the doors and rolled up the windows.

"You know,I could still get in there,if I wanted to." Gourbozo said bluntly. Gus answered by turning on his radio and turning the volume up. Gourbozo stared at the car for a minute and then Gus's car alarm went off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gus shrieked. Just as quickly as he got in,Gus jumped out and ran away. Isis carried a look of disapproval.

"Did you have to do that?" She inquired. "I wanted to freak him out." Gourbozo shrugged. "No wonder Seto,Mokuba,and Noah despise you so." Isis muttered. "It isn't my fault that their all weak and pathetic!" Gourbozo huffed. "Lets be nice people...and spirits." Shawn said.

'Why do I have to play babysitter all the time?' Shawn thought,'The Japanese are so weird.'

"Ah! Yes! That reminds me of my purpose here!"the old spirit said," Isis and the other priests agreed that you should go see the Spirits that were assigned to watch over Miss Gardner,Maybe they would know something."

"Wait Dartz and Mana are here,in the world of the living,to watch over Tea?" Shawn asked. "Yes,just as Atem,Akefia and Mariku were to watch over the others." Gourbozo said,"Didn't you know that?" "No,"Isis said,"They never told us." The spirit raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I'd never would have thought that one day,I'd actually be getting advice from the spirits,well,a spirit,instead of just pretending too." Shawn said. "The other spirits deemed me as the ambassador for the spirit world of Domino city and Santa Barbra,so if you ever need more help,just call for me." Gourbozo Kaiba told the duo.

_Beep!Beep! a car horn honked. Shawn recognized Lassiter/Juliette's car pulling into the parking lot._

"He's gone." Isis said. Shawn whirled around and saw that the old spirit had vanished. The slam of a car door and footsteps were the only warning Shawn and Isis got before Lassiter yelled at them.

"Spencer! Euzishi! What trouble have you gotten into this time?" Lassiter plain yelled.

"What trouble? We aren't even inside!" Shawn protested. "No one but us and your...group are in this parking lot and no signs of life inside the building." Lassiter said.

"So..your suggesting we ate them all?" Shawn joked. "Spencer! did you get to speak to Pegasus?"

"Nope. As you said, No one but your group and mine are here." Shawn noted watching Marik climb out of Lassiter's car,"I wonder what Chief Vick would say if she saw you and Jules lagging around a bunch of Japanese teens like a bunch of perverts?"

"Shut up,Spencer!" Marik said,"I'm only here to make sure you and Isis do your job right!"

"Wow! Did you take lessons from Lassy?" Shawn asked jokingly. "Spencer!" Both the adult and and teen yelled.

"And what about the others?" Isis asked. Marik raised an eyebrow. "They wanted to watch me bust your chops of for not acting like a real psychic!" the boy boasted. Shawn knelt down a put his hand under Marik's chin.

"Not every one has to be just like your sister,"he baby-talked the Egyptian teen,"And as for doing our job,We'll get back to it as soon as we find Gus." "How dare you touch me!" the Egyptian teen hissed. Quicker then Shawn could re-act,Marik kicked Shawn right in between his legs.

"Could've told you that was gonna happen." Isis said. "Just find Gus so we can go see the dance instructor and his daughter." Shawn managed to groan.

Isis walked around the car and yelled,"Gus!Come on! It's time to go!"

Gus,or rather,his head,popped out from a tree across the parking lot."IS HE GONE YET?!" Gus yelled. "He?" Marik repeated.

"Yes,but the bothersome unbelievers are here and Marik hurt Shawn!" Isis yelled back. Those last words were all it took for Gus to come running across the parking lot to help Shawn.

"Shawn! Are you alright?!"" Gus yelled. "I'll tell you on the way to the dance instructor's dance class." Shawn groaned. "Come on,Shawn." Isis said.

Gus and Isis took hold of either side of Shawn and hoisted him into Gus's car. "Wait your leaving again?!" Marik inquired.

"Yes,but,since your not going to find Pegasus here,I suggest you all follow us."Shawn said. Gus and Isis joined Shawn in the car and Gus turned the car on.

"Gus,buddy,could you turn off your radio?" Shawn groaned. Gus rolled his eyes.


	7. End of the day with slight humor

Isis's P.O.V.

* * *

"Thanks for driving for me Isis." Gus said. "No problem Guster!" Isis smiled. In the rear view mirror Isis watched Shawn running his hand along the floor of Gus's car to take his mind of of the pain in between his legs. Suddenly he he pulled something out from the bag on the floor. Gus's laptop.

"Shawn what are you doing?!" Gus auto-matically re-acted. Shawn raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to hide Gus?" Shawn asked mischievously. "Nothing,Shawn don't-" but Gus was too late, Shawn had already opened the laptop and hacked the password.

After a few moments of silence,Shawn burst out laughing. "Shawn,don't-" Gus said blushing. "What's going on back there?" Isis asked bringing the car to a halt. Shawn read aloud,

"You are a Clueless Uke!

Having a good time is what you're all about. You're satisfied just to have someone to eat hamburgers and play video games with, and are completely oblivious to other's manipulative behavior. You don't expect much, and that can be a good thing. You're perfect prey for the Opportunist Seme, who might take advantage of you, but you probably won't even notice, or really care, as long as you're enjoying yourself.

**Most compatible with:** Opportunist Seme, Romantic Seme  
**Least compatible with:** Sadistic Seme, Don't Fuck With Me Seme"

Gus's blush grew and Shawn started to laugh again. Isis only raised an eyebrow.

"Come on,Isis! Let it out! It is so funny!" Shawn encouraged. Isis freaked out for a moment. How did he know she was holding down laughter? Soon,the look on her face changed from freaked out to amused and she burst out laughing.

"Please stop laughing!" Gus whimpered,"It's embarrassing!" "How is it embarrassing?" Shawn laughed,"I totally wanna try this quiz!" "As do I." Isis said.

"Stop teasing me!" Gus yelled. "We're not teasing you. It's not wrong to be gay,or in your case,Bisexual." Isis told him,"Heck! My own brother is gay!"

"So,can we take the quiz?" Shawn asked. "I bet it would make you feel alot better." Isis encouraged Gus. After a few moments of silence,Gus gave in."Fine,"he said,"But,Never mention this to Chief Vick or Lassiter or Juliette!" Shawn muttered something that sounded like"Who's telling?I'm not telling!" And Isis said something that sounded like "Who's Chief Vick?"

In the end,Shawn got Opportunist Seme(No duh!) and Isis/Ishizue got Romantic Seme. When Isis pulled into the parking lot of the dance studio,they were matching friends of theirs with the Seme/Uke answers.

"Lassiter would totally be a 'Don't-Fuck-with-me-Seme',Gus!" Shawn insisted. Gus rolled his eyes,"As much as Chief Vick would be a Dramatic Uke." "Bakura would be the 'Don't Fuck with me Seme' and Mai would be the 'Dramatic Uke'." Isis spoke up.

"Who would be the Opportunist Seme?" Shawn asked,"In the people you know.I mean." "Besides you?" Isis thought for a few moments,"My brothers boyfriend,Mariku." "Wouldn't that make your brother the Clueless Uke,then?" Gus asked the Egyptian woman. Isis made a disgusted face. "Unfortunately,Yes!" she said in disgust.

After what seemed like an eternity,the trio removed themselves from the inside of Gus's car and headed into the studio. Once inside,Isis realized something. "Crap! Mana's here!" She muttered under her breath. It wasn't that she didn't like the Brunette green eyed Egyptian,but,Mana could be quite childish at sometimes. And that,could be a problem for her.

Reasons? Simple:Mana was bouncy,energetic,fluffy,cute,playful,a little it of a bimbo and a very good magician. And if any of those qualities were used the in a certain way? She,Shawn and Gus would be looking at some serious prison time. Dartz was less of a challenge because he had only seen her once and knew nothing of what she did,but Mana? She continued to ponder this thought until a certain some one came bouncing outta no where.

"Welcome to Sparrington & Daughters dance studio,how may I help you kind folks?" Mana asked in a cheery tone. Isis couldn't stop herself from re-acting. "Mana."she gasped. The brunette screwed her face up into a confused face. "How do you know I am Mana Sparrington?" the brunette asked. This is where Shawn jumped in.

"She is a psychic! And so am I! I am Shawn Spencer. Please welcome Isis Euzishi to our group." Shawn said then he remembered Gus,"Also,this man behind us is our dear friend 'I'm a hobo queen' Burton 'Honey,please fill up the' Gus 'tank' ter." Gus laid eyes on Mana for the first time and shrieked. As quickly as he could,Gus ran screaming down the hall of the studio. Mana raised an eyebrow. "Sorry,he gets like that around-" Shawn began,remembering Gus's problem with spirits then trailed off.

"Around short people?" Mana inquired shyly,thinking of her height. "Around beautiful woman." Shawn finished,checking Mana out. Isis couldn't blame him,Mana was almost like a female Marik,just without the blonde hair and lilac eyes. Comparing Mana to her brother really said something,because Marik had called by many as the 'Symbol of lust and passion itself'.

Mana smiled,"Good to know I still got my looks...Hey! Wait a minute! What are psychics doing in a dance studio?!"

"Um,taking dance lessons?" Shawn joked. "SHAWN!" Isis snapped at the pseudo psychic. "All right! We're here investigating the disappearance of friend of yours,Tea Gardner." Shawn said. Man's face changed from Curious to sad in no time flat. "Oh,um,I wasn't expecting PSYCHICS,I was counting on the police." Mana said. "Well,we're not Japanese psychics." Shawn said. "Your not?" Mana inquired. "Gus and I are American,Isis is Egyptian." Shawn explained. Mana's face lit up. "I know an Egyptian psychic,two of them actually! One of them is named-"

"Ishizue and the other Isis,I mean,another Isis?" Isis interrupted. "Yup!" Mana said. Under her breath she added,"How many Egyptian psychics are there? Especially ones named Isis!" "Sorry,didn't catch that?" Isis said. "Nothing!" Mana yelped. Isis smiled momentarily,then she frowned. "Man,You and Gus must be getting to me." She whispered into the other psychics ears. Shawn chuckled.

"Mana! What's keeping you?" shouted an angry voice from the other room. "I'll be there in a minute,_FATHER."_ Mana groaned back. Father seemed like more of an obligatory title than one with meaning,which in reality it was. "Please come with me! I'm sure my _father wouldn't mind at all if you questioned him."_ Mana said. "Isis you go with this lovely young lady-" "Shawn,she's 19!" Isis whispered in the other adults ear. "And I'll go looking for Gus." Shawn finished. He ran off in the other direction while leaving Mana confused and Isis rather irritated.

"Well,follow me then." Mana said. She turned her back towards Isis and proceeded down the hall and turned left. Isis did the same. She found herself in a studio that was completely black and had tons of people roaming around getting ready for some big performance.

"Mana,THERE YOU ARE! What took you so long-Who's this?" a familiar long,blue haired man with mismatched eyes said. Dartz. "This is Isis Euzishi,one of three detectives in the building and one of two psychics in the building." Mana said. Dartz's eyes widened and he took off for the entrance/exit. Isis watched him go with a confused look,Mana saw this and mistook it for something it wasn't.

"Oh yeah,I forgot to mention my _Father _,Dartz,has a disease that makes your eyes have two different colors or something..." Mana said. Isis had been thinking more of how suspicious it looked that Dartz just went off to find Shawn and Gus instead of staying. After some thought and eye roaming she said," Don't stress the word father. I know he isn't and it only makes it more apparent." Mana squirmed.

Isis spotted something strange. A girl in the far of corner,looking quite displeased,and quite like Mana. Though her outfit was pink and blue linen instead of white,and she had white skin instead of tan,and blonde hair instead of a dark/light brown combo,Isis couldn't get over how much she looked like her friend. The blonde opened her eyes and revealed big green eyes,just like Mana's. "Who's that?" Isis asked absentmindedly. "Lets go see shall we?" Mana said knowingly.

"Yo,Girl!" Mana called as she and Isis came towards the blonde. The blonde looked at them. "Hey Mana. Who's your friend?" the girl asked glumly. "I'm Isis Euzishi. Psychic detective." Isis said,noting how the girls expression darkened when she said 'detective' instead of 'psychic'.

"Dark Magician Girl." the blonde said. Isis widened in shock. "Like the duel monster character?" she inquired. Dark smiled a bit,"Yeah! My parents are big duel enthusiasts and named me after her!" the blonde said,"But most people call me Anzu Mazaki." "Well,Hello Dark and Anzu! How very nice to meet you!" Isis said shaking the girls hand noting that she sounded slightly like Shawn. Dark magician girl smiled and laughed. "Never got such an enthusiastic response before." the girl confessed.

"So,what do want to know about Tea's disappearance?" Mana asked. "Gardner's disappearance again?" Dark Magician Girl groaned,"The police were here and they didn't get any farther in there case and the case ended up going cold!" "Well,I'm not like the police,and neither are my co-workers." Isis told the blonde. "That might be so,"Dark Magician Girl said,"But if the police got no where,I'm not betting you and your co-workers will not get any further,though being psychics."

"Where were you two when she disappeared?" Isis asked. "Count me out." Dark Magician Girl said,"I only arrived the month after she disappeared." "I had already left and was heading home from Julliard." Mana said. "How good of friends were you?" Isis asked. "I didn't even know her!" Dark Magician Girl snapped. "We were the best of friends,I miss her so much!" Mana sighed. "Do you know if anyone would want to harm her?" Isis inquired. Dark Magician Girl opened her mouth to say something but Isis added,"If this doesn't apply to you,don't speak." and Dark shut her mouth. "No,I can't think of anyone." Mana answered.

"Do you know Sigfried Van Schroeder?" Isis asked.

"No." Mana said,"I don't think I do."

"Do you know a Pegasus?" Isis inquired.

"No,"Mana said,"Never heard of him or her."

"Could you think of a reason that some one would want to frame them or some one else she knew?"

"Why would they?" Mana inquired. "Because,their covering their trail." Dark Magician Girl answered. "What?" Mana asked.

Dark Magician Girl rolled her eyes."Its obvious these people or person spent time observing Tea's routine and maybe even spoke to her a couple times. If they wanted to kidnap or kill her they would choose some one to frame that she had had unfriendly dealings with in the past. It's simple."

"And totally blunt and kinda Unrealistic." Mana giggled.

"Everything about Gardner was unrealistic!" huffed a slightly familiar voice. Isis took a few moments to piece together who had spoken,but,the Chinese accent gave her away almost instantly. "Vivian Wong." Isis said. The midnight black haired Chinese woman came down from the stage and almost skipped her way over to the trio.

"That's right," Vivian huffed snootily,"Maybe you are psychic. I was watching from the stage and happened to hear some of your conversation,Euzishi."

"I bet you kidnapped her,Wong." Mana said,"You never liked her." "I may not have liked her but I couldn't have kidnapped her without help,because I am rather frail." Vivian said. Vivian was just as self-centered as Isis remembered. Last time she had seen the Chinese woman was at the party that Tea oh-so-nicely invited her to because Vivian had got accepted to Julliard to,but the woman remained just as snooty as ever. And from what Isis could tell,Tea and Vivian's rivalry had escalated.

"Where were you when Tea got kidnapped?" Isis inquired. "I was in the locker rooms packing my things and getting ready to head home." Vivian huffed,"Not like you need to know,since you are psychic after all." "I assume you and she didn't get along?" "Not very much." Vivian said,"But,we tried." "Ever heard of Pegasus or Schroeder?" "No to the first but yes to the second. He sabotaged Seto Kaiba's championship. The one I was in of course." "Did she get along with the other students fine? The teachers? The janitor?" "Yes!" Said the Egyptian and the Chinese.

"If you don't mind me asking,Julliard is in New york. In America. What is her entire class doing in Domino City,Japan?" Isis asked.

Vivian scoffed. "For a psychic you aren't well informed by your 'spirit-guides'." Vivian said,"In honor of Tea Gardner,Dartz wanted to come back to her home and Broadcast her favorite play/musical/movie for all to see."

"What's the show?" Isis asked curiously. "High School Musical." all three girls answered in sync. Isis smirked. "1,2,or 3?" she asked. "Three." Mana replied. Vivian smirked. "I think I like you,Euzishi." Vivian's gaze roamed around the theater and suddenly stopped. "Who are those men with Dartz,Valon,Raphael,and Alister?" Vivian inquired. Isis turned around. Shawn and Gus were laughing and clapping at something that Valon had said.

"Those are my Co-workers." She said madly,"Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster." "Well,I want to meet them." Vivian said. Mana and Dark Magician Girl nodded in agreement. So,Isis had no choice but to lead them onto the stage over to the laughing group of men.

"If you don't mind me asking,what rolls do you guys have?" Isis asked to try to calm herself down.

"I am playing Sharpay Evans." Mana answered.

"I'm playing Tiara Gold." Dark Magician Girl replied.

"I'm playing Taylor Makessi." Vivian told Isis,"Valon is playing Troy Bolton. Raphael is playing Ryan Evans. Alister is playing Jimmy "the rocket" Zora."

"The whole cast so far is kinda off,isn't it?" Isis asked as they got near Shawn,Gus,Valon,Dartz,Raphael,and Alister,"I'd hate too see who's playing Gabriella Montez. Bandit Keith?" The other girls laughed at her joke.

"Bandit who?" Dartz inquired. "Never mind." Vivian said for Isis. "I'm Isis Euzishi. I already know who you all are. Dartz,Raphael,Alister,Valon and my co-workers." Isis introduced herself.

"Very good." Dartz said sarcastically. "No sarcasm is needed. Just admit you don't believe in psychics." Isis said.

"Oh,we know a psychic." Valon said." She just come around with a group of Detectives looking for a missing person."

"Oh,Really?" Isis inquired sarcastically. He as referring to her. As Ishizue Ishtar. Not Isis Euzishi.

"No need to take offense,Ma'am." Raphael said.

"Rule one. No calling me Ma'am. I'm in my twenties,not my forties." Isis said coldly.

"He's sorry." Alister said.

"Rule two. Don't speak for your friends,it makes you look guilty." Isis told him. Shawn mouthed,"What are you doing,Isis?! Your ruining are chances of solving the case!" Isis ignored him.

"If your done asking questions you can leave." Dartz said,"YOU CAN ALSO LEAVE IF YOU ARE GOING TO CAUSE PROBLEMS." That last comment was enough to make Isis snap. As quickly as she could she brought herself close to Dartz and grabbed his shirt.

"Your hiding something. And we're gonna find out what it is,so I suggest you back off and let us find out what it is!" Isis snapped harshly. She let his shirt go and stormed out of the room,vaguely hearing Shawn and Gus bid goodbye to the theater troupe and come after her.

"Isis what are you-" Shawn and Gus said in sync,but, Isis felt a sudden coldness and her vision faded slightly and blurred,so knowing something was up,she brought herself close to the wall and used her arm to pin Shawn and Gus to the wall. Both men were confused but didn't say a word.

Isis heard voices approaching. Lassiter,O'Hara,Marik,Mariku,Yami,Yugi,Seto,Mokuba,Noah,Joey,Simon,Serenity,Mai,Duke,Bakura,Ryou, and Tristan walked past them with out acknowledging them and continued to talk about whatever they were talking about. Once they had gone out of sight,Shawn whistled.

"Good job." Shawn said.

"Thanks." Isis said.

They trio walked outside in silence and found the sun setting in the sky. "Time fly by quick in Japan." Shawn said.

"Oh no!" Isis groaned. "What's wrong Isis?" Gus asked.

"What am I supposed to do now?!" Isis groaned," I know we'll have to continue the investigation tomorrow. But,if I go home like this I wont be able to change in time before Marik and Mariku return,probably with Lassiter and O'Hara,because I'm probably the only one they haven't questioned. And If I go with the hotel with you two,there's a chance Lassiter and Jules will come in while I'm getting back to normal or they'll be at my house with my brother and boyfriend!"

Shawn and Gus and Isis pondered this for a while. "I know!" Shawn said. "What?" Isis asked. "Your wearing your normal clothes under Jules cut up clothes,right?" Shawn inquired. "Yes,so?" Isis asked. "Well,you can take those extra clothes of in Gus's car. Well pull around in back so no one will see you." Shawn explained. "What about my hair!?" Isis demanded. "I gotta brush." Shawn offered. Isis groaned.

"Fine," she gave in,"But no looking you two."

* * *

It only took 1 minute for Isis to go from Isis to Ishizue again. And the brush did wonders(surprisingly) for straightening her hair.

The car ride to Ishizue's was cold and quiet. Thankfully,when they arrived,no one was home.

"Good bye,Shawn. You two,Gus. See you tomorrow." Ishizue said before walking inside her house.

The car ride back to the hotel was just as quiet as the one to Ishizue's house. When they entered the hotel room they were supposed to stay in,Lassiter yelled at them for arriving home late. And Jules asked if they had seen her missing clothes while Shawn and Gus tried to hold down loads of laughter.

"By the way,Spencer," Lassiter asked," Did you and your friends Guster and Isis run into Ishizue Ishtar at any point?"

Shawn smirked and put a hand on Lassiter's shoulder.

"No. No we didn't." Shawn lied.


	8. Waste of time

_Shawn's P.O.V  
_

* * *

Shawn yawned as he watched Lassiter and Jules cross the parking lot. He watched as both detectives placed themselves (got,climbed,and piled into didn't seem like appropriate phrases to Shawn) in Lassiter's car and drove away. Shawn smirked.

He crossed the room and picked up his phone from the dresser.

**_They just left,feel free to drop by! Shawn Spencer,totally cool awesome psychic detective guy who everyone adores!_**

He sent the text to a certain someone and looked at his watch. "Come on Gus! For some reason I feel the need to get out and do some detective work early just to impress that Marik kid!"

In the bathroom,Gus laughed. "The only reason you want to impress him is because he doesn't like you or us and you want to flaunt his undercover sister under his nose!"

Shawn was just about to make a witty comeback,when his phone vibrated.

**_YOU HAVE ONE NEW_****_ MESSAGE!_****__**

Shawn opened the text curiously,having not actually been expecting a response from the person it was sent to.

**_IF YOUR THE GUY THAT EVERYONE LOVES AND THINKS HE'S TOTALLY COOL AND AWESOME,THEN I MIGHT AS WELL BE A CASANOVA...YOU ARE REALLY STARTING TO GET TO ME,SHAWN SPENCER!  
UNDERCOVER PSYCHIC LADY AT_****_ HEART._****__**

Shawn chuckled and put his phone in his back pocket. "Hurry up,Gus! Ishizue is coming!" he shouted.

After a few moments,it was clear that Gus showed no intention of quickening his pace. Shawn sighed and sat on the bed nearest him. To keep himself busy,Shawn relied on the thing that got him through the long plain flight;MUTTERING GIBBERISH.

"NON-SNOOKY FRUIT,NON-EENSY-WEENSY,NON PINKY-WINKY,TITITITO LOVEISSASTH,SNIP-SNIP,EUNUCHY,WEEEEEHTY-"Shawn's gibberish spouting was interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

Shawn smiled,knowing it could only be one person. He opened the door and his hunch proved to be correct. Ishizue stood outside the door way,holding her hands behind her back. Shawn noted that the air outside smelled delicious.

"Come in." Shawn said,stepping to the side. Ishizue walked in,keeping Shawn from seeing what she had hidden behind her. Shawn shut the door and turned to face Ishizue. "Gus will be with a shortly." he said. Shawn noted that the room know smelled yummy.

"GUS!ISHIZUE IS HERE!" Shawn yelled. Then and only then,did Gus come out,and he didn't even look different! He just looked like the same old Gus. Shawn made a mental note that Gus was too vain.

"Hello,Ishizue." Gus said.

"Good morning,Gus. Good morning,Shawn."Ishizue said. Ishizue grinned a mile wide. "I come bearing treats!" she announced. She pulled out three burger world bags from behind her. Shawn curiously sniffed the air.

"One extra large triple with large fries and a smoothie?" he inquired.

"Pineapple,of course!" Ishizue said. She handed one of the three bags to Shawn who sniffed it and smiled.

Ishizue turned to face Guster,it was his turn to guess what she had got for him.

"Hm,A spicy chicken sandwich with small fries and a soda?" Gus guessed.

"Chocolate flavored soda. It's a new experiment from Burger world." Ishizue told Gus and handed him his bag. Gus seemed to trust what Ishizue said,because unlike Shawn he did not sniff his bag,but,he did smile.

"I wanna guess what you got!" Shawn said. Ishizue rolled her eyes at his child like enthusiasm.

"Okay,okay."She groaned. She held out the only bag left in her hand. Both men sniffed the air curiously.

"Lets see;Chicken nuggets,Large fries,a salad,water,ranch-" Shawn said.

"Ketchup,salt and pickles." Gus said.

"Neither of you may be psychics,but your both right." Ishizue said.

"Thanks for the breakfast,Ishizue!" Shawn said. Gus rolled his eyes.

"Only you would consider fast food breakfast Shawn,"Gus said,"But thanks for the food Ishizue."

"No problem,think of it as my way of apologizing for what I did yesterday."

"If every apology is gonna be like this,then your forgiven." Shawn said. They ate in silence,trying each others food,making up weird combos and doing stunts with their food(mainly Shawn).

When they were done,Gus took the task of disposing of the trash,and when he came back they had the issue of what 'Isis' was going to wear.

"Well,my hair is already curled,I did that before I left home."Ishizue said,"And I'm already wearing my necklace as a headband."

The trio hauled Jules suitcase back onto the bed,and once again they had barely touched the locks on the suitcase before it opened and once again Jules clothes flew everywhere.

Shawn picked a suit up and held it out to Ishisue. "Would this do?" he asked.

"Aren't we supposed to look different from the police so people doubt us and think we can't sovle anything and then prove them wrong?" Ishizue inquired. Shawn laughed. "I guess you got that right!" he chuckled.

"How about this scarf and these boots,"Gus suggested,"with this overcoat?"

"Am I trying to look like a closet spit up on me?"

"That's what Shawn looks like all the time."

"Point taken." Ishizue took the clothes from the two men and disappeared into the bathroom. Not even two minutes later,'Isis' came out. Isis spun around,letting the men take in her appearance.

Isis wore one of Jules business suits(Black Jacket,Black skirt,her own white shirt underneath the jacket),Knee-length black leather boots,the blue scarf tied around her waist,and the overcoat(lacy,black!with a floral pattern)covered the back of her head like a black bridal veil.

"Nice!" Shawn said while he and Gus clapped. Once again Shawn's phone vibrated.

"You have one new message!" said the mechanical voice of the phone.

Surprised by yet again receiving another text,Shawn took his phone out and opened the text.

**_Spencer,YOU AND YOUR TWO "PALS" BETTER GET DOWN TO KAIBA CORP NOW! C._**_ LASSITER.___

Shawn read the text aloud to his friends and they both nodded and suggested they had better get down there. Reluctantly,as of not wanting to break their "festivities", piled into Gus's car and headed to Kaiba corp.

* * *

The drive to Kaiba Corp. was short and when they were only one block away,Isis burst out laughing.

"Herr is German for Mister!" she laughed.

"It is?! But he called the woman Herr as well!" Gus freaked.

"He does that because he's weird!" Isis said. They all laughed.

* * *

Laughter quickly subsided as they arrived and saw what exactly Lassiter had requested them for. On the roof of the building was a large helicopter.

"What in the word?..." Shawn muttered. Yawning,they all made their way up to the roof were they got a less then kind and friendly greeting from Marik and Lassiter.

"Spencer,Guster,Eushizi." the elder and the adolescence said in sync.

"I'll bite;what are we doing up here,Lassie?" Shawn asked holding back a yawn. Marik smirked.

"Shouldn't you be able to tell us,since you are psychic." Marik sneered. Isis scowled.

"Its nicer sometimes to let others explain for us." She said coldly. Marik squirmed and tried to appear smaller.

"Pegasus,as we learned,spends a lot of time at his island "Paradise" mansion. Meaning his home is far out and surrounded by water. We're taking this helicopter to his island to question him. It only seems correct to bring you three because I know you'll do something wacko today if you don't come." Lassiter explained.

"Thanks for thinking of us!" Shawn said. Marik rolled his eyes and muttered something about frostbite of the brain.

After receiving more less-then-friendly greetings from the others,the trio boarded the helicopter with them and Kaiba gave Roland the command to take off.

Along the way,Isis,Gus and Shawn yawned and dozed,huddled in one corner of aircraft.

"I just can't keep my eyes open!" Isis whispered too tired to speak any louder.

"Me neither!" Gus replied in the same hushed tone,"I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking that Lassiter was gonna jump up and start accusing us of making an alias and using it to get ahead in the case."

"I kept tossing and turning because I kept expecting the cops to burst in and arrest me for participating in illegal activities." Isis confessed still in a whispered tone.

"I kept thinking that Marik would burst in with evidence that I wasn't psychic and we all got arrested." Shawn whispered.

"That actually seems like a normal response instead of a crazy one." Gus whispered back.

"I think we should should stop talking...walls have ears." Isis whispered. Her gaze floated to her brother,who was straining to hear what they were discussing.

They all nodded and didn't say a word more until they landed...

* * *

"Welcome to my Island!" Pegasus said as they entered his study. Gus began to squirm uncomfortably. Pegasus was only wearing a red silk bath robe that shone as he moved. Shawn noted that Pegasus appeared to have also have been having sleep issues.

"I am Detective Lassiter,this is detective O'Hara, we're here to question you about Tea Gardner." Lassiter introduced himself and O'Hara.

"And you brought my other 'friends' with you how very nice!" Pegasus said. Apparently,Pegasus's lack of sleep made him woozy.

"Please allow me to change into something more comfortable before you question me." Pegasus requested. Lassiter nodded and everyone followed him out of the room. Pegasus started to leave when Shawn stopped him for a moment.

"Mind if we..?" Shawn trailed off. Pegasus shrugged. "Of course not!" He said,then he left the room.

Shawn took a seat at the laptop and moved the mouse,making the Toon DM screensaver vanish.

"Wow!" Shawn said. The Screensaver was replaced by a newspaper article.

"**_CEO'S LATE WIFE'S GRAVE VANDALIZED!"_**

read the title. Shawn looked at the picture provided and noted that the grave was clean of any damage. "That's weird. He muttered.

"The late wife of Ceo,M. Pegasus, Cecelia Pegasus, grave was vandalized early this morning. Police still have yet to gain any suspects." Isis read.

"I'm ready!" Pegasus announced from somewhere else. As much as the trio would've loved to continue reading in their sleep deprived states,they knew that if they didn't head downstairs it would look suspicious.

Reluctantly,the group headed downstairs...

* * *

The trip to Pegasus's island proved to be a waste of time;or at least to Shawn.

Other than the grave vanalizim,Pegasus had provided no useful info,just a bunch of garbage.

Shawn pressed his head against the window of the helicopter and sighed.

"THIS IS MY WORST CASE EVER!..." Shawn whispered to himself.


	9. Not enough to do

_Isis's P.O.V.  
_

* * *

Isis absentmindedly got into Gus's car with Shawn and Gus. None of them were tired anymore(thanks to have actually gotten a good nights rest.),but when either of them tried to come to a conclusion of what happened on Pegasus's island they ended up with half memories and blanks.

Isis shuddered as she remembered brushing past Yami and Bakura on her way back to the helicopter.

"Something wrong,Isis?" Gus inquired.

"It's nothing. But Yami and Bakura really need to see a psychiatrist. STAT!" Isis shuddered again just thinking of the vision she had had the moment she passed them.

"I'm not gonna ask."Gus mumbled.

Lassiter and Juliette had made no effort to inform the trio of were they were headed,but,the trio knew they were taking Marik & the gang along just to show off. Not to mention, blur their trust in psychics,as Shawn had said.

"I guess we just drive around until Isis has a vision or I see something suspicious." Shawn sighed.

"Doesn't sound like we're gonna get anywhere today." Isis groaned.

"Lesson no.1;When Lassiter/Jules are on a role,are work becomes dullsville."

"Lets just get on with it." Gus interrupted.

Gus started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

The drive was boring and long as they found no trace of Lassiter,Jules,Marik or even Yugi.

"This is worse than dullsville." Shawn groaned against the window of Gus's car.

"Shawn! Off the window!" Gus swatted Shawn with the newspaper he had picked up in the lobby.

"Ow!Gus,Ok- Wait,what's that?" Shawn pointed towards the park were a crowd had gathered and shouting was heard from the center.

"Lets check it out." Isis said.

* * *

"INJECTION FAIRY! FINISH OFF HIS LIFE POINTS!" a lil' blonde girl with glasses and freckles shouted.

Her opponent groaned as the medical pink fairy stabbed him with a syringe.

"Isn't it just a hologram?" Gus asked.

"Mhm." Isis said not trying to put any effort into forming a sentence.

"Remind me to ask you what this game is about later on." Shawn said pushing his way towards the center.

The lil' girls opponent,who had tan skin and long black hair pulled into a ponytail in the middle of his bald head,stood up.

"Nice game,Odion." The blonde girl said.

"It always is,Hawkins." Odion replied.

"So,I guess you'll be dueling again tomorrow as usual?" An old man with grey hair and a grey mustache walked forward.

"You bet Grandpa!" Hawkins yelled,hugging her grandfather tightly. Her grandfather glanced at Odion in a is-that-okay-with-you? way. Odion laughed and nodded.

"It's fine with me,Proffeser." Odion agreed.

"So that's what he been doing..."Isis muttered.

A cruel laugh rang out of the now almost silent crowd.

"Yeah,I guess I have nothing other to do tomorrow than watch beginners duel,so um,yeah we're pretty much set!"Bandit Keith sneered.

"I'll have you know I was in Kaiba Corps Grand Championship! And Odion was int the battle city tourtament." Hawkins yelled.

"I was too."Bandit Keith chuckled,"But,I didn't make it to the blimp.

"Now,now,Rebecca. I think its best we ignore him and get on our way." Grandpa Hawkins said.

"Ah,Rebecca,Odion,Proffeser,and Bandit Keith. Just the people we were looking for!" Shawn said loudly.

"We were?" Isis muttered to Gus.

"Sometimes its better not to even ask." Gus replied.

"I am Shawn Spencer,SBPD psychic, and this is Blowfish-wild-Kratticus-"

"The names Gus,Burton Guster."

"-And our new psychic friend Cold-as-Isis Euzihsi" Isis scowled at Shawn. "Not funny,Shawn."

"Pardon me?" Rebecca inquired.

"I'm guessing you've never heard Of detectives Lassiter or O'Hara,have you?" Isis asked.

"Who? I maybe smart but I'm drawing a blank when it comes to those names."

"They are our associates at the SBPD." Shawn said,"We would like to talk to you about Tea Gardner."

"Come with us." Grandpa Hawkins motioned for them to follow him to a nearby tree.

* * *

"So,have you found her?" Rebecca asked eagerly.

"No,but we will." Shawn replied.

"Unless she's dead." Rebecca muttered.

Isis tried to keep focused on where the conversation was headed but found herself distracted when she noticed Odion staring at her.

"Don't you know its not polite to stare?" Isis snapped.

Odion didn't seem harmed by Isis's comment,instead said,"Wear did you get that headband?"

Isis squirmed uncomfortably. "I don't remember." She answered just barely hiding the nervousness in her voice.

"It's not everyday one finds a metal headband." Odion responded.

Before Isis could stop herself she replied,"It's not metal;it's gold."

Odion raised an eyebrow."Where would you find a gold headband?"

"I dunno." Isis muttered.

"I know someone who has a necklace similar to your headband." Odion said.

"How well did you know Ms. Gardner?" Isis inquired just to change the subject.

"I met her on accasion,but not enough to know her well."

"You and almost everyone else in Japan." Isis groaned. "Lemme guess,last time you saw her was the going away party?"

"You really are psychic."

"I've heard it before,multiple times since we began our investigation."

"Then maybe you just aren't asking the right questions."

"What?"

"Isis! Woo-hoo! Ra to Isis!" Shawn yelled in her ears. Isis cringed. "What?!" she snapped.

"Rebecca has a crush on Yugi,Last seen at going away party,All have gone against Yugi in a duel,None have won,time to go!" Shawn answered quickly,dragging Isis to the car.

"Wha-?"

* * *

Ishizue walked into her home stunned by Shawn and Gus's actions of the day.

In only a few minutes they had gathered enough info that it took an rest-of-the-day car drive to tell her what they had discovered. She reached for the light switch and turned the lights on. Her head was still spinning...

"Hello,Ishizue Ishtar." said a familiar gruff voice

'Oh no!' Ishizue thought.


	10. Spelled with an E

_Ishizue's POV  
_

* * *

__"Good Evening,Miss Ishtar." Detective Lassiter said. Ishizue hoped she wasn't cringing.

"Hello,Detective." Ishizue said hoping her nervousness wasn't evident,"O'Hara."

The women Ishizue new and often referenced to as Jules just as much as Shawn and Gus did nodded.

"Hey, Ishizue." Marik said,grinning widely. Ishizue didn't need her psychic skills to know that he,Lassiter, and Jules had all planned this.

"They're here to OFFICIALLY solve the case before that fake Spencer and his two tag-alongs 'Solve' the case'." Marik all but oozed with joy. Ishizue didn't try to hide her distaste of the subject that was brought up.

"Did Spencer get his hooks in you?"

"More than less and yes than no." She didn't bother to hide the fact that she had heard Shawn say that.

"Wha-?"

Ishizue caught herself just before she rolled her eyes. Was Spencer really having this much of an effect on her?!

Ishizue cleared her throat. "If it wouldn't be any trouble-" She gestured towards the kitchen.

"No,of course not. Take your time,get to us when you get comfortable."

'That'll be a while' Ishizue thought. Once in said kitchen,she pulled her phone out and sent an urgent text to Shawn and Gus.

_**HELP! LASSIFRASS AND JULES HAVE INVADED MY BROTHERS MIND AND OUR HOME!**_

After a few moments,she got a response.

_**Begins with an**_** "E"...******

"No,not now! Don't start this again!..." She groaned under her breath.

* * *

_**A COUPLE HOURS PREVIOUS...  
**_

* * *

"In between between the lines there's a lot of obscurity. I'm not inclined to resign to maturity..." the radio sang.

"Gus,turn that off."

"Shawn!"

"Okay! Turn it off,please, Gus!"

"But you love this song!"

"Not when I'm trying to make a point,I don't!"

"That's actually the most intelligent thing you've ever said."

"TURN IT OFF!"

"Okay!"

Isis sighed. " I know You know, by the Friendly Indians?"

"If this were any other time I would make random tangent filled comment on how that's my theme song,but, I JUST CAN'T STAY FOCUSED RIGHT NOW!"

"Wow,what's up with the pseudo psychic vibes your feeling all of a sudden?" Ishizue inquired.

"And you're not picking up any REAL PSYCHIC VIBES, Isis?!" Shawn shouted.

"I guess hanging out with you two has dulled my psychic senses."

"IT BEGINS WITH AN 'E' ISHIZUE/EUZIHSI!"

* * *

_**NOW...  
**_

* * *

Just like Shawn to make her flashback to that moment. He wanted her to dazzle them with HER PSYCHIC POWERS. OH! THE IRONY!

Ishizue groaned and forced herself to return to the living room,hiding her phone so she could continue to text Shawn and Gus.

_Have you seen or heard from the missing person since she was reported missing?_

"I wish I had..but I haven't even gotten as much as a vibe."

"I didn't say anything!" Lassiter didn't disguise his shock very well. In response, Ishizue just tapped her necklace.

_Do you have any reason to believe that any one would want to harm or possibly kill Miss Gardner?_

"In every beLIEf there is a known fact that it also carries its LIES."

"What does that even mean?" Marik asked. Ishizue just tapped her necklace once more.

_Where were you at said disappearance?_

"Here,with Marik,if you want the EXACT place and/or time."

"Are you trying to mess with us?"

"Not on purpose, Detective. I guess a day with Shawn and Gus is like a disease."

"WHAT? THEY BROUGHT YOU ALONG WITH THEM ON THE INVESTIGATION TODAY?!" LASSIE AND JULES SHOUTED.

"Not just today..."

Three of the four groaned. Ishizue's phone vibrated.

_**TELL THEM YOU HAVE BEEN CALLED TO WORK THE CASE IN AMERICA WHILE WE STAY HERE. DON'T WORRY ABOUT PHONE RECORDS:GUS TOOK CARE OF THOSE!**_

* * *

"Rebecca got over Yugi some time ago!" Shawn yelled.

"She did?"

"Weren't you listening?"

"Odion was staring at her suspiciously Shawn!" Gus interjected,"She had right not to be focused!"

"Back to my break-through,Gus! Rebecca,in fact, has a new love interest."

"That is not possible is it?"

"Vivian Wong!"

"What has she got to do with this?"

"Back to begins with an 'E'! For ENORMOUS LIAR!"

* * *

Ishizue's eyes widened as she reread the text for the twentieth time. No one would believe that..Would they?

"Shawn called chief Vick and I am now to working on this case."

"WHAT?!" Marik inquired in disbelief.

"I am to head to America and help them investigate there."

"No way that can be true!" O'Hara said.

"I'm calling the Chief to find out why you would say such a ridiculous thing!" Lassiter said,pulling out his phone.

'I am so dead.' Ishizue thought.

"How's that possible?! When I got here I had full signal and now..!"

Lassiter screamed. O'Hara groaned. Marik continued to stutter incomprehensible gibberish.

SHAWN AND GUS OWED HER FOR THIS!


	11. New cover

Isis's p.o.v

* * *

Isis woke up in Gus's car with a raging head ache.

"What? Oh,yes..."

* * *

_the night before..._

* * *

Ishizue had finally managed to calm everyone down and get them out of her hair. Before Marik could say anything, she rushed to her room and locked the door tight.

**ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! I'M IN BIG TROUBLE! I COULD FACE SOME SERIOUS JAIL TIME NOW!**

A few moments later she got her response.

**JUST PACK SOME CLOTHES,YOUR ISIS STUFF, AND A BOOK AND COME DOWN TO THE HOTEL.**

Ishizue was so frustrated and nervous that she wasn't even reluctant to do as she was told. She packed up some stuff in a suitcase and to avoid Marik climbed out of her bedroom window and made her way to the hotel. The instant she got there she hunkered down behind Gus's car and sent Shawn another message.

**I'M HERE. NOW WHAT?**

No response. Ishizue groaned. "No,not again, answer me!"

Suddenly, she heard footsteps and after a couple moments she realized they were headed to Gus's car. Quickly, she stood up and made to run but she forgot two things.

1. HER SUITCASE.

2. THE FACT HER SUITCASE WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER.

She tripped over her suitcase and landed face first into the asphalt. Someone laughed.

"Walk much?"

Ishizue growled. "SHAWN!"

"And Gus." Ishizue,though she was in the process of standing up, didn't have to look up to know Shawn was pointing at Gus.

"Glad you could make it." Gus said, helping her the rest of the way up.

"Like I had a choice."

"No, you didn't"

"So why was it necessary for me to almost blow my cover?"

"We figured out a way to make sure your cover isn't blown."

"By almost blowing it?"

"No by giving you one!"

"What?!"

" See,by sending Ishizue to America no one will take a second look at Isis because you can't be in two places at once."

"That's your brilliant plan?!"

"..YES..."

"That's the most ridiculous plan I ever heard!"

"Well, like you had a choice."

They set up a bed for her in the back off Gus's car.

"Did Chief Vic authorize this?"

"We'll deal with her in the morning."

"Goodnight, Ishizue."

"Goodnight,Isis."

"Goodnight, you foolish clowns."

Ishizue rolled over and began to drift asleep.

"I hope I can handle being Isis Euzihsi 24/7" she muttered before falling asleep.

* * *

Isis heard voices outside Gus's car.

"C'mon Lassiter! We got to get going." O'Hara said.

"Guster and Spencer spent a long time down here last night. I think they're up to something."

"Aren't they always?"

"Still..." Lassiter peeked through the windows of Gus's car. Isis ducked.

"Lassiter...!" O'Hara grabbed her partner by the arm and dragged him to his car. Isis sat up.

"That was close." Isis sighed.


	12. Offically on the case

Isis's p.o.v

* * *

It was another twenty minutes before Shawn and Gus came out.

"I don't care what you clowns have to say or do. Right now, I need a shower and some breakfast." Isis snapped.

* * *

Isis plopped down in Gus's car, polishing of her Egg Mcmuffin. Shawn was currently on the phone and he and Gus were haggling with the Chief on the 'Isis' situation.

"... Mr. Spencer, why didn't you inform me of your plans to do this...OPERATION in the fist place?!"

"It never came up?"

"That's not an answer, Mr. Spencer."

"I think I have the logical point of view here when I say Isis/Ishizue should have a say in this." Gus cut in. Shawn rolled his eyes and there was silence on Chief Vic's side of the phone.

"Hello...Chief Vic?"

There was a 'hmmm' from the other side of the phone. "Chief?"

"Mr. Spencer. I have another call, but..."

"Then take it. We'll wait."

"I already took it. It was Detective Lassiter calling to inquire if it was true that Ishizue Ishtar, that far as he knows is only Ishizue Ishtar, was truly investigating with us in the United States."

"..." Shawn was speechless(for once).

"What did you tell him?" Gus asked.

"Nothing yet."

"Chief Vic,"Isis cut in," You don't know me, but I'm Ishizue Ishtar A.K.A Isis Euzihsi and I urge you to make your own decision and ignore Shawn and Gus's pleads. I truly want this to be up to you."

There was silence from Chief Vic. Then, suddenly," I assure Miss, I know what to do."

Shawn and Gus looked disappointed. "Chief, can you put this call in a three-way with Lassiter, yourself, and us?" Shawn sighed.

"I believe so, Mr. Spencer." There was a click and then Chief Vic spoke, but not to them. "Detective Lassiter..."

"Chief?"

Isis heard some muttering that obviously did not belong to her, Shawn, Gus, the Chief or Lassie.

"I have to inform you.." Chief Vic continued.

Shawn and Gus were clearly upset and Isis knew...WAIT! PSYCHIC VIBES picking up. She smiled.

"That Ishizue Ishtar is working the case." Shawn and Gus lit up with delighted shock.

"My sister is actually working a case?!" Marik shouted.

"Marik?!" the trio exclaimed.

"What the-ra-heck Isis? Shawn? Gus? What are you eavesdropping for?" Marik snapped.

"They weren't eavesdropping." Chief Vic informed the Egyptian," They were the other call I told you about."

"So you decided to make the call a three way?" Lassiter snapped.

Isis gasped. She didn't think Lassiter would ever speak to his superiors that way!

"Excuse me?!" Chief Vic seemed pretty surprised as well.

"I'm sorry, Chief I just had a really stressful night-"

"No excuses Detective!"

"Yes, Chief."

"Putting my sister on the case, what are you thinking?!" Marik inquired.

"Are you saying she's not qualified to do the job?" Isis asked, eyebrow raised. Shawn and Gus sniggered.

" She's with Chief Vic right now, isn't she?"

Isis cleared her throat. "Yes, I am." she said in a more authoritative tone then she had ever used as Isis. Shawn and Gus were on the verge of bursting out in a laughter spasm. Isis could've sworn she heard Chief chuckle.

"Ishizue, why?" Marik asked," This doesn't make sense."

Isis glowered. "Not everything I do has to make sense, little brother."

"Ishizue-"

Isis cleared her throat again. This time it was her soft-spoken Isis tone...sorta. "Based on the results of this shocking test...I've come to this conclusion... Marik is a narrow-minded little brat!"

Even Lassiter laughed at that.

_Did I just diss my own brother?, Isis thought._

"Nice talking to you guys. We gotta get some work done." Shawn said.

"Mr. Spencer, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Don't get yourselves swallowed up by a duel monster." Chief Vic laughed.

"Funny." Shawn hung up.


	13. Duel Monster Questions

Shawn's POV.

* * *

After re-questioning every one they had come across, they were starting to run out of options. The last person they had interrogated, Dartz, almost broke down because he was on a tight deadline and if he didn't get to his studio right away their production of HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3 would be of schedule.

"Are we just bad at questioning people in general?" Isis asked.

"Nope, you're bad at questioning people." Shawn informed her," Gus and I have been doing this for years! Don't worry;you'll get better!"

Isis socked him in the arm. "Ow!" Shawn rubbed his arm,"No need to resort to violence young one!" Isis rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey, wait a minute." Shawn stopped in his tracks and pointed at a glowing that seemed to be coming from a nearby alleyway."What's that?"

"I don't know." Isis said," But I sense a lot of shadow magic coming from that alleyway."

Gus glanced between both psychics. "Then what are we waiting for?" he asked.

"I like your sense of thinking Gus!" Shawn patted his friend on the back before they both ran towards they alleyway.

"I don't like this." Isis muttered. "Well, wait for me you jerks!"

Shawn laughed before he tripped over a bag of garbage and flew straight through a portal. "Ya know, I'm getting tired of landing on my face every time I fall." he groaned.

Gus yelled as he tripped over the same garbage bag Shawn did. Shawn quickly scooted aside. "Nice,Shawn." Gus growled.

"Do you two have any idea what this is-AIEEE!" Isis also tripped over the same garbage bag and landed on Gus.

"Do we know what this? A portal. That's just about it." Shawn said.

"Do I detect sarcasm?"

"Who was that?" Gus inquired.

"That would be me."

Shawn saw a man in purple robes/purple tights with a matching hat and purple hair with blue eyes and a wand.

"Dark Magician...Mahad...which ever you prefer." Isis muttered.

"I heard you were having troubles with your investigation."

"Correct a mun do." Shawn said.

"I can give you a tip;something the others missed in their investigation."

"I doubt there's a piece of evidence we haven't looked over repeatedly." Gus sighed.

"Think about this: Mana and the Dark Magician Girl are the same person."

"What has that got to- But there was two of her!" Isis exclaimed.

Gus and Shawn gave her odd looks. "Think you morons! I met Mana and then she introduced me to a girl who called herself the Dark Magician Girl!"

"For that to happen she would've had to split herself in half, would she?" Gus inquired.

"Shadow magic can do many things but if she used it to split herself from her duel monster counterpart the remains wouldn't be Dark Magician Girl." Isis explained.

"So one of them-" Shawn began.

"Is a fake." Dark Magician cut in. Mahad/ Dark Magician nodded."Know take your glorious sense of accomplishment somewhere else,please. Not to be rude,but I can't keep this portal for much longer and someone else beside your trio is bound to notice its glow sooner or later."

The trio nodded. Isis and Gus stepped out immediately, but Shawn turned to face the Magician before going through the portal.

"Mr. Shadow Magician guy, thanks." he said and stepped through the portal. The portal closed almost instantly behind him.

Abruptly, Shawn and Gus's phone started to shake so violently that Shawn thought he may vibrate from how hard their phones were.

Both he and Gus had numerous missed calls and at least fifty text messages.

"Good thing who ever it is doesn't have my number." Isis joked.

"We weren't gone for that long, were we?" Gus inquired.

"Duel Monsters world doesn't get signal." Isis informed him.

"Lassie and Jules want us to meet them at Miss Gardner's house." Shawn said.

"Why are they now just checking out her house?" Isis inquired. When Shawn and Gus gave her odd looks she added,"I was there. I searched the whole place. Not a scrap of evidence."

"Well, we're gonna need you to make a report of your findings." Shawn said," And yes,I'm serious."

"Great. How am I gonna do that?" Isis complained.

"Think about it on our way back to the place we met at."


	14. Simple stuff, really

Isis's P.O.V

* * *

Isis tapped the sheet of paper in front of her. She knew she wouldn't be in trouble if she wrote this report. Being psychic, the police would assume she got the information Psychically. The problem being, she had no idea what to write.

Thankfully, it seemed Lassiter and Juliette were running late, no doubt from transporting all those tag alongs, giving lots of time to finish her report. But, it was as if she suddenly hit a block in the road. Instead of a fully detailed report, she found herself wanting to right down "The search will turn up nothing. No evidence is in the house or yard. Search was a complete waste of time."

"How's your report coming, Isis?" Shawn asked, coming around the corner of Gus's car. Leaning on the car, he looked over her shoulder. "Nothing? Why? Because the search will most likely turn up nothing except or scuffle from the other day?"

"It's your fault,Shawn."

"What? How is it my fault?"

"It's your fault that I can't write my report! You've clouded my mind! I can't think straight!"

"Fine then. Just write down that nothing turned up and it was just a waste of time to search the house/yard."

Isis shook her head. Deciding that arguing would be just as big of a waste time, she wrote down exactly what she thought. Not most professional, the report would probably get shunned, but it could not get ignored. It turned out that she had done the right thing, because as she wrote put her Alias's signature at the bottom of the report, Lassiter's/Juliette's car pulled up.

The detectives got out of the car and Lassiter instructed the tag alongs to stay in the car.

"Spencer. I hope you stayed out of trouble and didn't mess with any evidence that might be important to the case." Lassiter said as he and Juliette walked up to Gus's car.

"Not to worry, Lassie." Shawn reassured the head detective," I've not been up to anything;and you can thank Isis for that." Isis snorted.

"Where's Gus?" Juliette asked.

"Oh, he's in the car. Something about piecing together all the evidence we've found already." Shawn told the female detective.

Lassiter groaned. "Listen, Spencer. We're going to investigate right now, which means we're going to look for evidence; and I don't want you and your associates fooling around and trying to upstage us." he explained,"So, if you're going to help us search the house, please stick to the background." He and Juliette began heading towards the house.

"Nah. You guys go ahead we'll just wait out here." Shawn said. Lassiter stopped in his tracks and turned to face the younger man.

"What foolish reason do the spirits have now, Spencer?" The older man groaned. Shawn smiled.

"Well, during the time it took you to get here, Isis had a vision and she wrote it down on this piece of paper, right there in her hands." The younger man pointed to the sheet of paper. Lassiter began to reach for the paper, but before he could, Marik snatched it right out of Isis's hand(S).

"This is incomplete! It just says the search will be inconclusive!" the Egyptian exclaimed.

"Weren't you told to stay in the car?" Juliette asked as Marik handed her the paper. She read the paper and nodded her head. "He's right. This is incomplete. Two sentences do not make a full detailed report, Shawn. And neither does the signature proving she wrote this."

"I never said it was a report. I just said Isis had a vision and she wrote it down on the paper."

"Listen, Shawn. If you guys truly aren't interested in the search of her home, then can you guys question her parents for us?"

Shawn nodded. "Sure thing." he went to the front of the car to inform Gus of what was going on.

"Just one thing, Detective O'Hara." Isis said.

"Yes, Isis?"

"Why has it taken you and Detective Lassiter so long to get to the simple things that would've usually been done first and helped find the evidence faster?"

Juliette took a deep breath. "Oh, wow. You sound like Shawn." she sighed," I guess because we haven't gotten to it. That okay with you?"

Isis nodded. She turned around and got into Gus's car.

"This whole investigation is inconclusive." she muttered.


End file.
